Mixed Messages
by TsukiKou
Summary: This is a Harry+Ginny romance by my friend, Ariel Star
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Messages

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

A/N / Disclaimer: These characters all belong to none other than the great JKR herself, none to me (sadly), so please don't sue; besides I have no money except measly babysitting cash. This is my first published fic, so please be nice – constructive criticism only. Remember: I TOAST MARSHMELLOWS ON FLAMES! 

So now: on with the story. I have been in the past a Harry/Hermione fan, but this fic is different – it's centered around a Ginny/Harry romance. So if you don't approve of Ginny/Harry – you might not want to read this (but please do anyway, because I think it's a good fic and eventually it's going to have some Ron/Hermione for those fans! It will be a mainly Ginny fic, though, because I think she gets the shaft in the books and deserves her own story). Enough jabbering – enjoy!

MIXED MESSAGES

Part 1

"Time to get up, dear," a voice said in a loud whisper next to Ginny Weasley's ear. Ginny rolled over and groaned. It couldn't be time to get up. It was only – she checked her clock – 6:00 in the morning! And yet the clock was still speaking in her ear – "Come on, dearie, you set me earlier this morning, remember?"

Ginny racked her sleepy, protesting brain. For a moment she couldn't remember why she'd set her alarm clock at that ungodly hour, and she scoured her mind for a reason. Suddenly, it hit her – oddly enough, like a bolt of lightening _(a/n: cheesy, I know)_: Harry was arriving with Ron and Dad from the Dursley's at seven, and she wanted to look nice when he got there – not like a sleepy, tousled kid who could barely keep her eyes open.

Ginny sighed and rolled out of bed. Her clock said cheerily, "That's the spirit, dear!" She hit the clock with her pillow and walked out into the hallway.

Ginny yawned and stumbled to the bathroom. On her way down the stairs, she tripped over one of Fred and George's blasted trick wands, which, activated by her touch, began to wiggle and laugh hysterically as though being tickled. Not in the mood for a laugh, Ginny aimed a kick at the wand and instead kicked the baseboard. Hopping up and down on one leg, Ginny stifled a yelp of pain and made her way to the bathroom. "Ohhh, curse Fred and George," she whispered as her toe began to swell. "What a perfect start to my day." Still grumbling, she took a quick shower and changed into a pale blue tank top and her favorite pair of old jean shorts. Her good mood rebuilt itself at the thought of Harry being at the house soon. Ginny hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and went down to the kitchen, still without shoes. She noticed with satisfaction that her Gilda's EverChanging Toenail Polish was blue today, and matched her top. '_Something's_ going my way today,' she thought, and smiled. She held onto her smile all the way downstairs.

Ginny dug through the cupboard in the kitchen for a bag of flour and opened the refrigerator (a recent acquisition of her father's) to look for some eggs. 'It would be nice for the family to wake up to freshly-made pancakes,' she thought to herself. A tiny voice in the back of her head said, 'Showing off your cooking skills for Harry, eh?' "Well, maybe," Ginny spoke aloud, grinning softly to herself. She put a pot on the stove and quickly started a pot of hot chocolate brewing.

"Maybe what?" said George, yawning, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said quickly. "You're up early, aren't you?"

"There was a particularly enticing smell drifting up from the kitchen," George explained. "I believe it's known as 'pancakes.'"

Ginny laughed. "You've got it," she said. By now, she had poured some of the batter onto the griddle and was beginning to set the table. "What do you think: blueberry, apple cinnamon, or chocolate chip?" she questioned, gesturing to the pancakes.

"All three," came Fred and George's simultaneous voices. George swiveled in his chair. "Morning, brother," he said. "Did Gin's cooking wake you, too?"

"I can't resist the smell of sizzling calories," Fred quipped, collapsing into a chair. "What's the occasion?"

"It's nothing special," Ginny said quickly, dropping chocolate chips and blueberries into the circles of batter. She stirred the hot chocolate, retrieved three mugs from the pantry, and poured each of them a cupful. 

"Of course not," George agreed innocently. "It's only a coincidence that a certain green-eyed, dark-haired heartthrob is going to be walking through our door in 30 minutes," he added slyly. Ginny blushed furiously. Fred snorted into his mug of hot chocolate, then pretended it was a sneeze and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"They'll all be hungry," Ginny said, lazily watching the pancakes from her chair and flipping them occasionally with her wand. "And besides, you know all he gets is rubbish at that horrible aunt and uncle's house of his."

The pancakes done, Ginny got up and started a new batch. She placed the first on a plate to cool. "Fred, set out silverware," she instructed. "Be useful."

"Oh, my back!" Fred cried dramatically. "A sudden, shooting pain."

"I'll help you, Gin," said George, standing up. He shoved Fred as he made his way over to the cutlery drawer. "You are so pathetic."

"Hey!" cried Fred mockingly. "You are further damaging a severely injured man!" Ginny and George chose to ignore this comment.   
  


Around twenty minutes later, the table was sinking under the weight of all the food Ginny had prepared. Still, though, her guest of honor hadn't arrived. All the Weasleys (minus Ron and Arthur) were seated around the table, uncertain whether or not to dig in. Finally, just as Molly was saying, "Well, kids, go ahead, I guess they're not coming…"a noise startled the family.

The front door could be heard opening in the hall. Her heart hammering, Ginny rose and followed the others to the tiny foyer, where Harry was setting down his trunk. 

"Welcome back, Harry!" cried her mother rapturously. Ginny smiled; Molly just about considered Harry her own son. Harry shook hands with Fred, George, and Percy and gave a quick hug to Mrs. Weasley, who squeezed him back so hard Ginny was sure Harry's eyes were either going to pop out or he would suffocate. When Harry reached the end of the line, Ginny, expecting a smile or maybe a nod, was bowled over when Harry said warmly, "Hi, Gin!" and gave her a small hug, too. Too dumbfounded to speak or even return the hug (_what kind of a moron was she?!_), Ginny could only stare back into those bright green eyes after Harry had pulled back. "How are you?" he asked her easily. 

"F-fine, I guess," Ginny stammered. Harry grinned and headed down the hall to the kitchen, saying, "Boy, am I glad you guys came this morning – another couple days and I might've starved. Guess what I had for diner last night – half a tomato and a piece of lettuce. Can you believe Dudley's still on the diet? You should've seen him when he came home for holiday. He looked like he'd do anything for even a Ton-Tongue Toffee…" his voice faded. Ginny remained in the hall, struck dumb. Had Harry just – hugged her? Had he just called her _'Gin'?_ She couldn't believe it – she closed her own eyes and envisioned Harry's. The jet green-ness…Harry sure wasn't _discouraging_ her hopes for the two of them by going around hugging her and smiling at her!

Ginny shook her head and, glancing around wildly, realized that the entire family had left her for the pancakes and she was the only person still standing in the hallway. She sprinted down the corridor and dropped into her chair. Her mother shot her a quizzical look and started in on "Ginny, darling, what - ?" but stopped at a fierce glare from her daughter and a look in her eyes that said "let it go, mum." Molly decided to let it go. It was probably a wise choice. Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry, serenely picked up her fork and took a bite of a blueberry pancake. 

"Aren't these pancakes just dee-lish?" George said in a much-too-sugary voice. Ginny shot him a warning look. 

"Extraordinary," Fred commented approvingly, winking at George mutiple times. Ginny felt that all-too-familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach – the "Fred-and-George-are-plotting-something" feeling. "And you know," Fred continued, "They were prepared by our very own sister…"

"…You know her, you love her…" George chimed in.

"…Ginny Weasley!" Fred cupped his hands around his mouth and made the sound of a stadium full of screams. George whooped and chanted "Ginn-eee, Ginn-eee, Ginn-eee…"

Ginny felt all the blood in her body rush to her face. 'I'm going to die,' she thought wildly, 'just DIE if Harry laughs.' Her wonderful twin brothers, seemingly oblivious to Ginny's ripe tomato impression, prattled on.

"I just adore a woman that can cook, don't you, Harry?" George asked, poking delicately at a chocolate chip on his plate, giving Harry a wicked, pointed stare.

"A woman with talents is the best kind of woman," Fred intoned.

Harry looked acutely embarrassed. Ginny wondered if he wanted to crawl under the table and die, like her. She had given up on stopping the freight train that was Fred and George and by this time had her head in her hands, shaking it slowly back and forth. 

Suddenly, miraculously, Harry saved her. "I think Ginny's a great cook," he said softly. "And I'm glad she fixed breakfast for all of us this morning. It was a nice surprise." His voice was like a rope reaching out to her, pulling her back to the circle. 

Ginny looked up, amazed at what she was hearing. Harry was staring intently at her; his gaze unsettled Ginny and she could only manage to stare back for a few seconds before looking down and poking at her pancake. Fred and George looked crushed. Ginny grinned and chanced a glance at Harry again. He was still looking at her. "Gonna wash the dishes," Ginny mumbled self-consciously and started collecting plates and cutlery from the people already finished eating. Harry smiled at her as he handed her his plate. Ginny rushed to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink, her heart beating like some kind of out-of-control drum. _What_ was going on? Was Harry just showing common courtesy and kindness (something he would do), or was it something bigger? Ginny flicked her wand at the dishtowel and it began wiping plates. Ginny decided to leave her mum to the dishwashing – after all, she'd cooked breakfast – and headed up the staircase. On the level which Ron's room was on, Ginny heard voices and couldn't help but linger on the stair, hoping to catch a snatch of the conversation. She could hear Ron, telling Harry about his summer and Harry responding. Then she heard Ron say, "About breakfast – you were nice to cover for Ginny down there."

Ginny inched closer to the door. She knew it was wrong, but…well, they were talking about her! She prayed Harry wouldn't say something about "oh, she's just a kid, I felt bad…" and held her breath.

"Fred and George were being kind of cruel, putting me and her on the spot like that," Harry said. "I could tell she was embarrassed, so I just put a stop to it. I hope I didn't upset her. Next thing I knew she'd disappeared."

"Upset her!" Ron hooted. "She was looking at you like you were some knight in shining armor come to rescue her! Didn't you see the look she gave you?"

"No," Harry said, "I guess I wasn't looking."

But that was a lie, Ginny realized, because Harry had been looking at her the whole time…Harry was still talking. She jolted back to the present.

"She's grown up a lot," he said softly. "She seems a lot more mature."

"Well, she's not as bouncy this summer," Ron said carelessly. _Bouncy! _Ginny thought to herself, seething. _I'll show you bouncy, boy, just wait 'til I get my hands on you… _Ginny crept away up to her room and flopped back onto her bed, a huge grin coming on her face. His words and actions vibrated throughout her brain. Lots more mature. So grown up. A hug. A smile.

"I don't know what's going on, Harry," she whispered, "but I intend to find out."

Part 2

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" Ron asked Harry as they headed down the stairs to go outside. "We could play a game of Exploding Snap, or maybe play some Quidditch in the orchard…" He looked at Harry expectantly.

Suddenly, Harry slammed his palm to his forehead. "I'm such an idiot!" he moaned, and then turned and catapulted himself furiously back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Fred and George flattened themselves against the wall to watch him zoom by.

"What's gotten into him?" Ginny said, wide-eyed.

"No idea," replied Ron, who looked equally mystified. Harry's voice came loudly down the stairs. "Fred, George, give me a hand, will you? I need to bring my trunk back down – I brought something for you!"

Fred and George looked at each other, then shrugged and tore up the stairs. Ron followed, not far behind, and Ginny tried to keep up.

10 minutes later, Harry's trunk was back in the main room, and he was digging through it, haphazardly throwing out spellbooks and robes. After a few minutes of digging, it seemed as though he'd found what he was searching for.

"Look," he cried triumphantly, pulling up a lopsided, rather nasty burlap bag. Ginny and the rest of the Weasley children stared as Harry eagerly opened the sack and started removing different sized balls of different colors and weight. Ron scratched his head and cleared his throat, then said, "Harry – this is what you made us drag your trunk down from the attic for? A bunch of old playground balls?"

"No, no - you don't get it," Harry said impatiently. "I was cleaning out the Dursley's attic and I found all this old stuff of Dudley's – " Harry made a face that usually accompanied the word 'Dudley' – it was something of a pained grimace crossed with a disgusted loathing factor – " – and I opened this bag and found all this muggle sports equipment. It's kind of old…came from that point in time – may I say _very brief_ point – when Dudley was interested in any kind of physical activity besides chasing me." Harry grinned ruefully. "But the stuff - you know, basketballs, volleyballs, tennis rackets and balls…" Harry faded off, realizing that, by the look on every Weasley's face, he might as well be speaking Mermish. "THE POINT IS," he continued, looking a bit disgruntled by now, "all this stuff – couldn't it be enchanted to fly, or something? A Hovering Charm – maybe crossed with, I dunno, a Magnet Factor or something that would make it chase people?"

Ron still looked skeptical. "But why in the world would anyone want some vol-ball – "

"Volleyball," Harry interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever – why would you want that to chase you? I mean, if you couldn't dodge it, it'd be like getting hit with a bludger…" Ron faded off as he saw the look on both twins' faces. Ginny got the impression a light bulb had been turned on behind the identical eyes. Ron stared. Fred and George stared at each other as though seeing each other's thoughts, then suddenly turned as one and stared at Harry. Harry nodded, the beginning of a smile forming on his face. Fred let out a strangled sound and looked at Ron, who was still, amazingly, clueless. (A/N – have you figured it out yet?) He voiced his question. "I still don't get what it is that you three are giving each other bloody physic looks for…it's just some muggle stuff – "

"Oh, Ron, don't show off your ignorance!" George yelled, rolling his eyes with a big grin on his face from Harry's surprise. It gave him somewhat of a madman look. "We can't play real Quidditch here, not without some equipment, right?"

"Right, but this is muggle stuff, not – "

"You great stupid silly bloody potato, we can TURN this STUFF into QUIDDITCH stuff! How hard did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Fred exploded. "It's simple enough, like Harry said – Hovering Charms on the lot of it and maybe some Attraction Curse on the Bludgers, too. Now we can play REAL Quidditch in the field! Oh, wait, is it not broken down enough for you still? Let's make it slower – " Fred stepped up to Ron and put his hands on his shoulders, speaking very slowly and clearly – 

" – Real….Quidditch….In….The…. Field….With….Harry's…"

"Okay, okay," Ron said hastily, taking Fred's hands off of his shoulders, "I get it now. But we still don't have enough brooms – or people, for that matter. What do you have to say about that, O Genius Brother?"

Fred looked stumped. Ron looked smug. Suddenly, Ginny had an idea. She spoke up. "Well, let's see…we've got you, Harry, Fred, George, me…"

"YOU'RE going to play?" Ron said, laughing. "I didn't even know you could fly a broom, Gin!"

"There's lots of things I can do that you don't know about," Ginny shot back at him. Ron still wasn't forgiven for badmouthing her behind her back in his room. Ginny, surprised as anyone at her own daring, blushed crimson. Harry hid a smile behind his hand. Fred snorted with laughter yet again and gave Ginny a discreet low-five behind her back, while George whispered loudly in her ear, "You give it to him, sister." Ginny ignored George's comment (though accepted the low-five) and continued with her list.

"And then there's Charlie, Bill, and maybe Percy…and Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly. "I forgot she was coming in tomorrow!"

"Other things on your mind this morning, huh, Ginny?" said George slyly in her ear. Ginny held her head high and continued loftily: "Anyway, that's…umm…"

"Mental math was never her thing," Fred commented, looking at the ceiling.

"Nine," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes and pinning Fred with a evil stare. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "That's an uneven number."

"Congratulations, Ginny," said George enthusiastically. "You're our chosen winner of the Math Genius Award! Fred, tell her what she's won!" He rolled his eyes.

Harry, however, seemed to understand Ginny's point. "She's right," he said, frowning at George. "We can't play with 5 and 4. We need someone else, to make it even."

"Well, I don't know how we're going to get anyone, unless we use Dad or Mum or something," she Ron, shrugging. Fred gave him a disbelieving look.

"Mum? On a BROOM? The only time Mum ever touches a broom is to SWEEP," he said pointedly.

"And Dad…" George shook his head, his eyes raised to the heavens. "Words just can't express how wrong that'd be."

"Well, what do you propose?" Ron said icily. "I'm sure you have the perfect solution."

"I think a good solution would be kicking you right in the – "

"Guys," Ginny said loudly, "you're getting off subject, here…come on…"

"Oh, all right," said George grudgingly. He looked longingly at Ron. "Can't we just knock him around a little?" he asked Ginny hopefully.

"No," she replied firmly. Honestly, she thought, these boys are getting nuttier every day…

"If you beat him up," Harry said, grinning, "then we'll have to get TWO people to play Quidditch." George saw the insane logic in this and desisted. Fred cleared his throat.

"I, my brothers, sister, and friend," he said grandly, "have come up with the perfect solution. Mum hasn't let me and George have a friend to stay in AGES, and if we ask she nearly has to say yes, because, let's face it – with Ron having two friends, it would hardly be fair for her to say no to George's and mine's request for ONE, correct?"

"Correct," George said promptly. "Continue."

"So, one possible solution is for George and I to have a friend over, who can play Quidditch, or at least knows the rules, and isn't a complete idiot; in other words, George and I can put up with him for at least a week without feeling the need to, oh, I don't know, sabotage his room or anything."

"Of course," George said, grinning.

"And therefore," Fred finished pompously, "the perfect solution is to invite Lee."

"Oh, bravo!" George cried, clapping enthusiastically. "All 10s from the panel of judges for the quickest perfectly thought out plan!"

"Well, guess it's settled, then," Harry said, packing up the equipment and tossing the bag to Ron (who looked extremely put out). "Your mum will almost definitely let you have Lee, and Hermione will be here tomorrow – can Lee get here by then?"

Fred frowned. "Don't know," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "George and I'll owl him soon as we ask Mum – I don't think he lives too far, but if he comes the Floo way it'll be easy for him to get here."

"Okay!" said Ginny. "And Hermione can enchant the stuff once she gets here, right?"

"If Hermione can't, I guess we could ask Dad to," Ron mused. "But I'd be willing to bet your Firebolt, Harry, that she knows how," he added, rolling his eyes. Fred and George laughed and headed off to badger Molly – excuse me, I meant politely request – about having Lee over.

Ginny felt a little shiver of anticipation. She suddenly wondered if this was how Harry felt before a big match – except multiply her nerves by 10, or 20, or something. She shuddered slightly - she didn't think she could handle the responsibility of playing Quidditch for her House. Ginny could fly fairly well, considering; after all, she did have a big brother who was an extraordinarily fabulous Quidditch player. Maybe she'd inherited something – but that was ridiculous, you didn't inherit things from brothers. Ginny remembered her first flying lesson with Madam Hooch – how much fun she'd had! Playing Quidditch should be a real treat…maybe she'd even be on Harry's team! But what if she did something abysmally foolish like dropping the Quaffle – or even worse, fell off her broom? She chanced a half-glance his way and saw with surprise that he was looking back at her in the same way. A little voice in the back of Ginny's head was screaming, _GO TALK TO HIM!_ Not yet, Ginny answered herself, at the match…that's when I'll make a move. She smiled and gracefully glided out of the room, a tiny smile playing across her mouth. _You don't know what you're in for, Harry,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes. _Quidditch, here I come._


	2. Part 2

Ariel Star again

Ariel Star again! I hope you liked Chapter one, and as always, all of this is owned by the fabulous JK Rowling and not by me. I'm only a devoted (if not a tiny bit obsessive) fan. Enjoy! 

PART 3 

Ginny walked nervously next to Hermione, clutching her broom tightly and wringing it every once in a while as though it were some kind of extra-large dishtowel. Harry, who was walking on Ginny's left, gave her a quick reassuring smile. Ginny's worries changed gears at the speed of light – from worries about Quidditch to worries about Harry. Ever since the group's decision yesterday to have a friendly game of Quidditch out in the orchard, Ginny had become a mass of nerves. If she made a fool out of herself out here today, there was a chance she could ruin any and all chances she had with Harry. 

Ginny unconsiously clenched her hands tighter around the smooth wooden handle of the enchanted kitchen broom and quickened her pace. Harry noticed this and walked a bit faster, also, shooting Ginny a sympathetic smile. 

"Nervous?" he asked her, grinning.

_ YES,_ Ginny thought immediately, _more than you could know. _However, aloud, she said "Not really," thinking to herself, _understatement of the year…_

Harry laughed. "C'mon, Gin, I can see right through you," he teased. "Your knees are knocking together, your eyes look as big as dinner plates, and if you hold that broom any tighter – " he glanced down at her iron-tight grip " – you'll either snap it in half or stop blood flow in your arms."

Ginny fumed. Who was he to point out weaknesses? It wasn't like HE was such a good Quidditch pla – well, okay, so he was. _Good Lord,_ Ginny thought, _I can't even come up with one little fault._ "Okay," she conceded, "maybe I'm a little nervous. I can still play!" she added testily. 

"I didn't say you couldn't," Harry replied, those emerald eyes laughing down at her, a smile playing around the corners of his lips. He took a step sideways – he was so close! – and threw an arm around her shoulder. It was almost as if he were another older brother. Ginny resisted the urge to snuggle closer to him and kept her eyes ahead.

"As long as you don't fall off, you'll be fine." He winked and ran to catch up with Ron and Bill.

Ginny was in a state of shock. Since when had Harry gotten so…so…mischievous? Flirty, even? A sly voice sounded in her ear.

"Got Harry curled around your pinkie finger, I see?" came a purr. Ginny jumped and gasped. She whirled and saw George standing right behind her, a satisfied smile on his face. 

"George!" Ginny said weakly. "You scared me – and no, I don't have Harry 'curled around my finger,' as you say."

"Oh, still working on it, are you?" he said with the air of one commenting on someone's school essay.

"Come off it," Ginny hissed. "Go bother someone else."

"Nah," he said, shrugging, "it's more fun to bother you."

"I'm honored," she said mulishly. "What do you want?"

"Just to give you some advice," he said, becoming serious. "I don't really know how to say this…"

"Well, just say it and be on your merry way, okay?" Ginny said darkly, but not as darkly as she could have. She was curious.

I'm TRYING…" George looked exasperated. "Just…don't….Don't let yourself get hurt, Gin. Okay?"

Ginny was amazed. George? Making a statement without wisecracks? She was confused.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, George," she said slowly. "Thanks for the warning, though…"

"I know you won't," George said quickly. "I just mean…I hope this is really what you want."

"It is," Ginny said, feeling in her heart that it had to be true. Didn't it?

"Okay," said George. His eyes were searching hers, trying to see if she was sincere. Ginny looked away. "Well, if you're sure, then…give it all you've got." Ginny looked up at him, amazed. "Good luck," he said softly. With these words, George bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then headed briskly up the field. Ginny, unsure of how to react, reached up and touched her cheek. She smiled. George wasn't so bad. Her smile grew wider, and she quickly sprinted up the field to the group. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"All right?" Bill called above the jostling, chattering teenagers. "Is everybody here…?" He did a quick head count and nodded, "great. Now, this should be simple enough, considering…teams of 5 – I think one Keeper, Seeker and Beater, but two Chasers - and captains are Ron and myself. Time to choose teams – line up!"

Everyone shuffled into a misshapen line and commenced waiting for their name to be called. Ginny's nerves, which had mysteriously disappeared since her talk with George, came rushing back with a tidal-wave force. She started to shake again. She hoped it wasn't too noticeable. Ron and Bill went to the front, facing them, and Bill generously allowed Ron to have first pick. Ron immediately chose Harry, which was no surprise, as they were best friends and (to Ron's advantage, in this case) Harry was a spectacular Quidditch player. Harry, looking especially elated for some reason, went grinning to stand by Ron. Ginny said a quick prayer that Ron would pick her and then turned her attention back to the choosing. Bill, who looked slightly put out, wisely took Charlie, as he too played Seeker and would pit well against Harry. Ron's next pick was George, who played Beater. Bill countered by taking Fred, who grinned at George as he took his place on Bill's right. 

Now only four were left – Ginny, Hermione, Lee, and Percy. It seemed as though Ron and Bill had stacked their teams as much as possible by taking real Quidditch players first, and were now down to the greenies. Ron looked back to his team and they held a hurried conference over their next pick. Ginny crossed her fingers inside her pocket; quite apart from wanting to be on Harry's team, she didn't want to be last, either. Ron kept glancing at Hermione and seemed to be about to pick her, but then George suddenly glanced from Ginny to Harry, said something low in Ron's ear and Ron paused, nodded, and called out "Ginny, c'mon, get over here."

Ginny, a huge smile on her face, jogged over to Harry, Ron and George, clutching her broom. She gave an especially grateful smile to George, for she had a feeling he had had something to do with her being on the team. She looked at Harry – had he wanted Hermione before her? – but he smiled and said, "Glad you're with us." Ginny's heart leapt. George gave her a knowing smile and elbowed her gently. 

Bill, across from them, was having a conference with his half-formed team, also. It was rather obvious that the choice was down between Hermione and Lee, as all the Weasleys knew that Percy couldn't play Quidditch to save his life. It seemed that Bill was in favor of taking Hermione, and was whispering that to his team, but Fred straightened up and looked at George, who looked back at him, gesturing to Ron. He jerked his head in the direction of Hermione, and then looked pointedly at Ron again. Fred grinned wickedly (it seemed as though he had known what George was saying all the time) and said something to his team, and sure enough, Bill straightened up and called out to Lee. Ginny, who was utterly in the dark of what had just happened, looked back and forth between Fred and George, who both wore smug smiles. "What was that all about?" she whispered to George, glancing at Ron and Hermione. 

"Oh," George said, "Fred and I are just playing a bit of the matchmaker." He smiled evilly.

"Matchmaker?" Ginny said stupidly. "What – you _can't_ mean Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I mean," George said quietly. "It's so obvious that those two are head over heels falling for each other, haven't you noticed? And Fred and I are just…helping things along, you could say."

"How much are you 'helping?'" Ginny asked shrewdly. She didn't want to think Fred and George would use magic to get Ron and Hermione together, but, well…

"Oh, we're not using magic or anything," George assured her. "No, that would be wrong!" He faked a scandalized look. "I can't believe you think Fred and I would resort to such horrible rule-breaking! You know we NEVER break rules!" Ginny smiled, as did George. "No," he said, "all we're doing is getting them around each other a bit more, you know, to make the gits realize they were meant for each other." 

"They seem to fight all the time," Ginny observed.

"Yeah, well, it's all an act," George said wisely. "They know they like each other, they just won't fess up. We'll get them." He nodded satisfactorily. "Course," he added, "if Ron goes and takes Perce now, we'll have to bash him over the head to make him see sense…a hammer should do the trick, don't you think?"

But Ron didn't have to worry about seeing a hospital anytime soon, as least, not because of the Quidditch picks; he immediately chose Hermione without even consulting his teammates. It was a bit of a giveaway that he wouldn't take Percy, who ended up being Bill's last pick. Being last seemed to tick him off, for as he walked over to join Bill you could hear him muttering "I couldn't be doing work for the office today, could I? Nooo, I have to play _Quidditch_ with Ron and his _stupid _friends…what a _nightmare_…I don't even _like _Quidditch, what a _stupid _game…" Ginny knew this was an out-and-out lie, as Percy followed Quidditch as avidly as Ron, George, and Fred sometimes.

"Okay," Bill called, "ten minutes for a team conference and then I guess we'll let the balls loose, shall we?"

The equipment had to be the most hilarious part of their makeshift Quidditch match. Ginny was downright rolling earlier that morning when Hermione had arrived and tried to make the balls float, and the Bludgers had to not only float but try to unseat the players, too. They finally decided to use a basketball for the Quaffle, two volleyballs for Bludgers, and a golf ball took on the role of the Golden Snitch. They had really had a time trying to get the volleyballs in particular to respond to the spells; on one Bludger Hermione had overdid the Magnet/Hurling Hex and it had proceeded to knock Molly's best vase, three picture frames, and a large centerpiece off of the coffee table after nearly taking Hermione's head off. It then zoomed into the kitchen, leaving numerous broken pots and dishes in its wake. The chaos finally stopped when Harry managed to dive on top of the thing (thought not before it knocked his glasses off) and Hermione could stick her wand under Harry's arm, touch the ball, and reverse the spell. This was a big mistake, as now the ball flew up under Harry's shirt and refused to come out, cowering as though it were afraid. "Oh," Hermione said dispiritedly, "since it was a Magnet/Hurling Hex, now that I've reversed it, the bludger won't move – d'you see, the opposite of hurling." The ball under Harry's shirt gave him the appearance of a pregnant person, a pregnant MAN, no less, which had Fred and George laughing so hard that tears came rolling down their face. Well, pretty soon, everybody was laughing – Hermione had such a bad giggle fit, sitting there staring at the pregnant Harry, that it was over 30 minutes before she could dis-spell the ball completely. Harry pulled it out, howling with laughter, as Lee took it lovingly into his arms and proclaimed: "The little dear! Rather chubby, isn't it? Oh well, I still love it to pieces!" Fred had christened the thing "Porky," and they had passed it around the circle, praising its good looks. Finally, Hermione had gotten the spells right, and they had been able to head out to the field.

Ginny shook her head and blinked, turning her attention back to Ron, who was speaking in hurried whispers to the team.

"Okay, we've got a good team, here, I think – made better by the simple fact that Percy's not on it." He grinned and glanced over at Bill's team conferring. "So…Harry's Seeker, obviously, and George is Beater…Hermione and Ginny, you can be Chasers, and I'll play Keeper. Any problems?" He looked around expectantly. When no one spoke, he clapped his hands and continued. "Good. Now…we don't really have time to discuss tactics or plays, so just do your best, avoid Bludgers, and pray that Harry catches the Snitch soon. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go!" They turned out of their circle and faced Bill's team. Bill continued talking for a good many minutes, it took Ron clearing his throat loudly twice and George letting out a fake sneeze to get him to straighten up and bring his team over. 

"We don't have a commentator, so everybody just stay alert, okay?" Bill asked them. "We're ready to start! Mount your brooms!"

Ginny, along with everyone else, clambered onto her enchanted kitchen broom. She glanced around at the various flying aids – Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie all had real brooms, but the rest had to make do with whatever they could find in Molly's pantry – Lee was riding a mop with some of the tail strings pulled out, as it was too bottom heavy to fly with all of the thick yarn still in. Ginny didn't want to think about what Mum would do when she found out they had mutilated her mop. Fred and George had been a bit embarrassed, having to give Lee a mop to ride, but the reaction from Lee hadn't been at all what they had expected; Lee had been delighted with the mop and was thrilled that he had the 'privilege' of riding it. Ginny smiled – she had a suspicion that Lee didn't want to make Fred and George feel bad, and had only pretended to be glad about the mop – but you really never knew with him. He might've really been thrilled.

Bill, hovering about a foot off the ground on his broom, shouted the he was going to swoop by the box, kick it over, and release the equipment. The players were poised, ready to take off at any sign of movement from the box. Bill dived. The box seemed to explode, and all of the balls came tumbling out. Ginny held her breath – it didn't seem that they were going to fly! – but suddenly the basketball rose into the air and was caught by Lee, who zoomed off toward the makeshift goalposts. The teams let out a cheer – the Quidditch game was on!   
  


Part 4 

"Gin – catch!"

Hermione's yell echoed across the orchard. Ginny looked above her head and saw Hermione holding the Quaffle, her arms outstretched and poised to drop the ball right onto Ginny's head. Ginny instinctively held her arms up and felt the Quaffle's heavy weight drop into them. She brought the Quaffle down, staring at it – this was the first time she'd even gotten the Quaffle all game – when Harry's yell brought her back to her senses…

"Ginny! There's a bludger – go – MOVE!"

Ginny looked to her side and got a glimpse of a volleyball pelting towards her face. She tore off down the field, the Quaffle still clamped tightly under her arm, and stopped, hovering, a few feet in front of the goalposts that Percy was supposed to be guarding. Percy was, in fact, having somewhat of a shouting match with Fred over him not being there to stop a bludger from nearly knocking his head off two minutes earlier. Fred was grinning and hanging in midair with a totally casual appearance, enjoying making Percy quite close to pulling all of his hair out in frustration. Ginny paused, uncertain of whether to just toss the Quaffle through the completely unguarded goalposts – she felt it might be a bit unsporting to do so when they had such a horrible defense set up – but she heard George screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SOMETIME THIS MILLENUIM, GINNY DARLING! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU SCORE BEFORE I DIE!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at George and lobbed the Quaffle through the goalposts. It soared right through and her team let out a mad cheer.

"That puts us, what – 60 points up?" asked George, counting on his fingers as he flew by Ginny.

"I think 70," called Hermione as she ducked under a bludger, staring around for the Quaffle. "Though if Percy wasn't such a horrible Keeper we'd probably just barely be winning."

"Hey, I think we could beat them even with a good Keeper!" Harry cried, circling above Hermione like an oversized eagle. "You know, too, part of the reason our lead's so big is because Ron's been stopping everything they throw at him. And Bill's been throwing HARD," he added pointedly.

"I must say he's doing better than I expected," Hermione admitted. Just then, they were distracted in the form of a bludger being knocked from somewhere on their left by George right at Lee Jordan, who was racing up the field in the opposite direction. Lee, startled, dropped the Quaffle and Ginny soared under him to catch it expertly with one hand. George whistled loudly, and Harry, eyes wide, said, "That was a great catch!" Ginny grinned and tossed the ball to Hermione, who pelted up the field to hurl the Quaffle past Percy, who was desperately trying to ward off both Bludgers and guard the posts at the same time. Fred, clutching his broom to keep from falling off in laughter, was making absolutely no attempt to knock Bludgers away from Percy. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Two and a half hours later, Ginny was getting tired. She'd been hit twice with a bludger – both times it was Porky – and had already scored an amazing 9 goals. Light was dimming, and Ginny was sure she wasn't the only one dreaming of sheperd's pie and mashed potatoes and countless other foods sitting out on Molly's kitchen table…

"Oh, come on," Hermione moaned, "how much longer can this last? My knee joints are seizing up…" She kicked her legs out vigorously.

"Be a sport, Hermi," George called over his shoulder. "We've only been out here for three hours!" 

"Three hours, my butt," Hermione muttered to Ginny. "It's been 7 at least." Louder, she added, "And don't call me HERMI!"

"All right, all right, don't bust a blood vessel," George yelled. He paused, then said even louder, "Hermi."

"GEORGE!" Hermione shrieked. "Oooh, that brother of yours," she said to Ginny, seething. "I could….you know what? I will." And, to Ginny's utter amazement, she tore off after George, yelling "You don't know what you're in for, boy!" George, looking back over his shoulder, grinned evilly, but didn't look in the least perturbed. He took off, calling "Hermi! Hermi!" back at her. Hermione sped up.

Ginny laughed, then turned her attention back to the match she was supposed to be in. She hung in midair, witnessing one goal be blocked by Ron. She was a bit startled by the intense look on Ron's face – he was really serious about this. She hung in midair long enough to see Lee cursing in frustration at his missed chance, when suddenly she felt a soft *swoosh, swoosh* next to her ear. Ginny reached up to swat the dragonfly or whatever it was away, when she saw a shimmer of soft white out of the corner of her eye. She froze.

Lowering her slighty trembling hand, she turned her head slowly and carefully to see their makeshift snitch floating calmly by her left ear. Ginny sucked in her breath and stared around wildly for Harry. Half-formed thoughts were jumbled together in her mind. _Can I catch it? Is that legal? Will we win, or will we lose because I'm not allowed? _She decided to keep one eye on the Snitch and look for Harry with the other. She soon spotted him, above Percy's goalposts, chatting with his eyes still on the air – he was obviously scanning for the Snitch. Ginny flew a few feet over, and tried to motion to Harry without Charlie noticing. "Pssst – Harry!" she whispered loudly before realizing that Harry couldn't hear a whisper from the other end of the field. She lifted one arm off her broom and waved frantically. George saw her and zoomed over.

"You okay, Gin?" he asked.

"Get Harry," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" George asked, puzzled.

Just then, the worst possible thing happened. Ginny had kept her arm waving, trying to attract Harry's attention – and she had gotten Charlie's instead. It didn't take Charlie long to see the tiny Snitch floating next to Ginny's head – the white mark stood out starkly from the vivid red. He immediately dove down at her. Abandoning all pretense, Ginny screamed out into the night,

"HARRY!"

Harry started. He swung around, saw Ginny waving like mad, and simultaneously saw Charlie diving right for a tiny, sparkling white sphere…Harry took off, eyes straining to keep the Snitch in sight –Charlie was miles ahead. It was no use. Charlie pulled sharply up out of his dive, his hand clutched into a tight fist and a wide smile on his face. Ginny had her own face in her hands.

Harry pulled up and sank to the ground, along with the rest of the team. He hadn't caught the Snitch…Charlie had gotten there first. Of course, he wasn't completely taken off guard or anything…Charlie was undoubtably a remarkable Quidditch player, a real find. But still…he had rather wanted to win for his team…for Ron, who had worked so hard as Keeper…for Ginny…

For the team.

The rest of the kids were huddled into a conference. Harry walked over and was surprised to see Charlie's face contorting into a disappointed, disgusted look.

"You mean after all that…we still lost?" he was saying incredulously.

"'Fraid so," Hermione said a bit too cheerfully. "Final score was 210-190…Ron's team wins."

"But…we caught the Snitch!" Lee cried, outraged.

"Yeah, but you only scored four goals. We scored 21…nine by me, eight by Hermione, and two each by George and Harry. How they ever even got the Quaffle is a mystery to me…but we still came out on top." Ginny was smiling, relieved. "And you thought mental math wasn't my thing…bullocks to you, Freddy boy. Losers wash the dishes." Laughing heartily, Ron's team made their way back to the kitchen. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, because everything I dreamed up came in some way from something the fabulous JKR has done

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, because everything I dreamed up came in some way from something the fabulous JKR has done. 

A/N: This part starts out a little sappy (okay, so maybe a lot sappy – I'm sorry! I'm a helpless romantic!) but if you'll bear with me, things will get better! :-) Very quickly (before you X out the window in frustration at my endless rambling) I'd like to thank TsukiKou for posting this for me. Special thanks to those of you who wrote reviews (as of the time I posted this chapter) – they were so nice, it made me feel so much better about my story! Bandy, Lina, Gdevil (I liked that WICKED comment!), PeachyKeen, yeah81, short 'n sweet, maidmarian62, Harry's Tulip, Rebecca Weasley, Allycat – thanks so much! And maidmarian62 – I couldn't bear to break Ginny's heart! Never fear! Things always work out, eventually. Please r/r!   
  


Part 5   
  


Harry sighed and pushed his plate away from him, saying weakly, "I don't think I could eat one Bertie Bott's Bean without exploding. It was great, Mrs. Weasley." 

"Yeah, thanks," echoed the rest of the non-Weasley members gathered around the table. There was a slight lull in the conversation. Ron stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. Wanna head on up, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. "See you guys in the morning."

"Night, Harry," Ginny called. As an afterthought, she added "and Ron."

"Goodnight, Gin," Harry said, smiling slightly. Ginny blushed deep red and stared down at her dinner plate. Ron snorted and motioned to Harry to follow him.

Harry bounded up the now-familiar stairway after Ron and collapsed next to him on his bed after shutting the door. He waited for Ron to say something.

"Sooo…" Ron said slowly. "What's going on with you and my sister?" Harry's heart froze up in his chest.

"What do you…what do you mean?" he asked in a would-be nonchalant tone, sitting up.

Ron rolled over and settled on his side. Staring up at Harry (for once), he said in a voice that sounded like it should've been saying two-plus-two-equals-four, "Harry…I have eyes in my head. And believe it or not, when I open them – I can see things. And I am DEFINITELY seeing something different in your attitude towards Ginny."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing's _up_," he said, not looking at Ron. "We're just friends."

Ron's face gave a whole new meaning to the word 'skeptical.' "Ooookay," he said slowly, "I must just be losing my mind. Nothing's changing."

"Of course not," Harry said quickly. "You wouldn't actually think I liked your sister, would you?" He gave a quick, forced laugh. Ron shrugged. "Whatever, Harry. I'm really tired – see you in the morning, eh?"

"Yeah," said Harry, his heart racing. "I've got to go change and brush my teeth – be back in a minute." He gathered up his things and backstepped to the door, groping for the doorknob and nearly falling over as it swung open the wrong way. He recovered himself, shut the door behind him, and bolted for the bathroom.

Safely inside, Harry locked the door and fell back against it, his brain working hard. He'd nearly lost it back there with Ron. Was he really that obvious? No, he'd been so careful…Ginny herself shouldn't have noticed anything different, rather than a little bit more friendship. Harry shuddered. What was he thinking?! This was GINNY. Ron's little annoying sister who hero-worshipped him. But ever since he'd stepped in the door to the Burrow and seen her standing in the hallway – her hair down loose, falling in a cascade of red-orange sunrise down her back - lanky legs barefoot (yes, he knew he had it bad) – she'd been seen in a whole new light. And Harry had made a split-second decision – he was going to treat Ginny with more respect. And once he'd started really listening to what she had to say, he was sorry he hadn't been listening from the beginning. Funny, quick, kind, sweet…there was so much he hadn't noticed. And now Ron was noticing that _he_ was noticing. Great, Harry thought to himself. Now I have to watch Ron as well as Ginny. 

Harry changed quickly and ran his toothbrush over his teeth, then threw the door open and headed back up the staircase. At the top landing, he saw Ginny heading down the stairs from Ron's room. She, too, had changed into her pajamas – her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, with a few fly-aways framing her face. 

"Oh, hi," Ginny said, smiling tentatively. "Just went to tell you and Ron goodnight." Her hand suddenly flew up to her hair, and blushing deeply, she said, "Oh, I must look a _fright_…"

"Oh, no," Harry said quickly, "you look grea – fine." Perfect would be a better word, he thought – then pushed the thought away. "But…I thought you already said goodnight – at dinner, you know?" he asked her shrewedly.

"Oh, well, I…had to ask Ron something," Ginny said in a rush. "So…g'night, then."

"See you in the morning," Harry mumbled.

Ginny nodded, then brushed past him to head down the staircase. He headed the opposite way at the same time. They ran into each other halfway. Her shoulder was pressed up against his, and he muttered under his breath "Sorry." She mumbled something too – Harry supposed it was an embarrassed apology like his. She unwedged herself and walked towards the stairs. Harry was looking after her when Ginny suddenly turned and grinned. "Sweet dreams, Harry," she said slyly. Then she turned on her heel and bounded down the steps. Harry stared, then shrugged and went back up to Ron's room – hoping his dreams would be as sweet as Ginny had expressed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Harry flopped back onto his cot and settled his head back into the thick fluffyness of Mrs. Weasley's down pillow. Surprisingly, he fell to sleep almost immediately – with so many jumbled thoughts in his head, he didn't think he'd be able to sleep at all. His last conscious thought was of Ginny, standing on the staircase – her hair back in that messy ponytail, wishing him sweet dreams. For a long time, he slumbered in a dreamless, heavy sleep – but right before dawn broke, he saw something strange. It was Ginny again – or was it? A girl with bright red hair, and those sparkling eyes – it was Ginny, all right. But older. She still had that long hair, but it was pulled back away from her face – and on the hand holding back her sheet of hair, a tiny, glimmering golden ring was placed. She was grinning at Hermione and Ron, who were holding hands – well, Harry knew Ron fancied Hermione…but did Hermione like him? Was this some sort of future-telling dream? Harry knew Professor Trelawney would give her right arm for this vision. Hermione and Ron were both grinning so widely, Harry thought their faces would break – and on Hermione's ring finger, too, he saw a golden band. It didn't seem to be sparkling as highly as Ginny's though. 

The dream was fading – Harry fought to hold onto the image, but it was moving away too fast. The last snatch of the dream he managed to save was a picture of Ginny's face, smiling warmly at him. He woke up with a start, and kept his eyes closed for a long time to hold onto the portrait. 

Part 6 

Harry stumbled down to breakfast that morning to see that he was the first one up. Debating on whether or not to return to bed, he decided since he was already up, this was an opportune time to do whatever HE wanted – and not have to debate with all the Weasleys and Lee and Hermione. And Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do – send an owl. To Sirius. He was sure that Sirius would know what to do about girls in general – after all, he'd been a teenager, too, surely he had a few tips for Harry. Harry ran to find some parchment and a quill – he found a few sheets of paper under a weight on the mantle and a few quills were laying in disarray on top of a book entitled "Advanced Transfiguration" – Fred or George's, no doubt, recycled from Percy. He threw himself into a kitchen chair and began to write: 

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I don't think you knew this, because I haven't been sending many owls lately, but I'm back at the Weasley's – me and Hermione were invited to stay again until the start of term. We're having loads of fun – we just finished a Quidditch game yesterday. I didn't catch the Snitch (which was really a golf ball! It's a long story, I'll tell you later), Charlie did, but it's okay, we still won – largely thanks to Ginny, who scored most of our goals, and Ron, who played Keeper. He's really fast; I didn't know he was that good at all. Now that Oliver Wood is gone, we'll be looking for a new Keeper – maybe Ron will try for the House Keeper position!

Anyway, the reason I wrote was to ask your advice on a kind of personal… 

Harry paused, wondering what the right word would be. Predicament? Or problem? He decided on 'subject.' He continued… 

…kind of personal subject. You see…well, when did you start having an interest in girls? A serious interest, I mean? I think there's a girl that I really like a lot – but I don't know for sure. And even though I think I do know, I'm just so unsure of what to DO about it! 

Harry stopped again. Should he tell Sirius that he liked (_maybe _liked, his brain protested stubbornly) Ginny Weasley? He decided against it, and wrote a closing. 

Hope you're doing all right, wherever you are. Try to write me back - - 

Harry 

Harry folded the letter over twice and gave it to Hedwig. "Try to fly fast," he whispered to her as he carried the snowy white owl to the window. "I really want an answer." He pushed on the window handle to open it up – and pushed harder. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on," Harry muttered, dropping Hedwig into the sink and putting both hands on the handle. He pushed, pulled, tugged – nothing. Maybe this one was painted shut. Maybe he should just go open the front door and – 

"You should try pulling back and THEN pushing out," a voice called from the doorway.

Harry turned around. Ginny was standing there, a small smile playing across her mouth. Her hair was back in a headband this morning, and she was wearing a bright green t-shirt and the same shorts from yesterday – still barefoot, although Harry noticed that her toenails were the same shade as her shirt, along with her fingernails.

"Need some help?" Ginny asked sympathetically. "That window can be a monster."

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "I was trying to send Hedwig out – only she can't get – well, out."

Ginny came over. Harry noticed her hair kind of bounced when she walked. Why hadn't he ever seen that?

Ginny put Harry's hands back onto the latch and closed her own over them. Her hands felt warm, but Harry could see them trembling a tiny bit. "Now. Watch," she commanded. She pressed his hands down, pulling the latch down too – then she pulled in towards the kitchen. She thrust hers and Harry's hands outward again quickly – and the window snapped open.

"See?" she said, smiling. She smiled a lot – her teeth were so white. Perfect. What was he _thinking?! _"It's not so hard. Just takes a few tries." She left her hands on Harry's an instant longer than was necessary. Shifting her gaze, Ginny strode away from the window and out towards the hall. Harry picked a disgruntled Hedwig up out of the sink, tossed her (gently, of course) out the window, and followed her.

Ginny opened the front door and sat down on the stoop, brushing her hair out behind her back and running her fingers through it. Harry resisted a crazy urge to do the same, and sat down next to her.

Ginny broke the silence, staring out to the horizon. "I like to come out here and watch the sunrise," she said dreamily. "It helps me think." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Have anyplace like that?"

"No," Harry said. "Unless you count the cupboard under the stairs."

Ginny grinned. "I wouldn't count that. You should get a place, though. I think Ron's got one – but I don't know where it is. He won't tell. This isn't really my place, either – it's farther out thataway." She gestured vaguely to the west. "But here will do for this morning."

Harry sat, unsure of what to say.

"So," Ginny said. "Did you sleep well?" Harry was surprised. "Yes," he said, "you?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny said. "I nearly always do." "I hardly ever dream, though," she continued thoughtfully. "And I always love waking up from a nice dream…did you have a dream last night?"

"Um…yeah," Harry said uncomfortably, wondering exactly where this was going.

"Oh, _tell_ me about it!" Ginny urged, her eyes shining. "What was it about?"

Harry froze. He really, really didn't want to tell Ginny that he'd dreamt about her – what conclusions could she draw from that? He decided to evade her question partially.

"Well…Ron…and Hermione," he said, thinking fast.

A bit of the smile went out of Ginny's face, but she was still interested. "Was she all dressed up? Were they going out somewhere? A date? Did she have on any jewelry?"

"I…yes, she had on a ring," Harry said, mystified at Ginny's sudden interest in Hermione's dream appearance. But suddenly, he was even more mystified at Ginny's reaction. It was like her warmth shut down; the light in her eyes went out, and she stopped smiling at him. "A gold ring?" Ginny responded quietly.

"Yes," Harry said cautiously. "Why…"

But why Ginny wanted to know, he didn't find out – her eyes turned altogether cold, and she stood up. "It's light out now," she said brusquely. "My thinking time is over. Let's go in – they'll be wondering where we are."

"But – "

"Come on." Ginny took his hand and pulled him up, then went inside the house. Harry followed her, wondering what in the world he had done to make Ginny mad. Should he have told the truth about the dream? Why would THAT make her mad? Of course, if he told her he'd lied, she would ask why. And he didn't have a good reason for that. And then she would think he was being ridiculous and stop talking to him and…Harry closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Where in the world was all this coming from? Why did he care so much what Ginny thought about him?

Ginny mumbled something about homework and bounded up the stairs, her face away from Harry. Harry contemplated going after her, decided it was none of his business, and doubled back to the kitchen.

Ron was there. Raising his eyebrows at Harry, he asked, "Why are you up so early? And why were you with Ginny?"

"I just had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep," Harry explained. "I came down here to send an owl to help time go by. Ginny got the window unstuck for me and we just talked for awhile."

"Outside?"

"Yeah."

Ron mused over these explanations. "But why would she take you outside…unless…did she take you to her _place_?"

"What? Huh?" Harry gave Ron a confused look. "Oh, you mean her thinking place or whatever? No."

"But she told you about it!" Ron exclaimed, banging his fist on the table triumphantly. "Ha! I knew I was right – she really fancies you, Harry." His look suddenly changing from smugness to suspicion, he added, "Why are you leading her on like this?"

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up. "I am most certainly NOT doing anything like that! I care about Ginny, you know I do, I wouldn't be that cruel. Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, then are you saying you LIKE her BACK?" Ron hissed in a deadly voice. "Come on, Harry. She's a fourth year. She adores you, and you're just having a bit of fun. I won't let you treat her like that."

"I'm not trying to…"

"Sure," Ron said scornfully. "Well, in any case, she's not going to be around you much this year. Classes, Quidditch…she'll get over it."

"Get over what?" Harry said. "Ginny and I are friends – and I'm glad she's my friend. She's a beautiful person, and you've got no right to boss her around."

"She's a beautiful person!" Ron mimicked. Then, assuming a cool air, he got up, saying, "Do what you want, Harry. But Ginny's not going to get hurt. I'm her big brother. I watch out for her."

"Some big brother," Harry said under his breath. "What a control freak…" Ron supposedly didn't hear him, however, and stalked out of the room. Harry threw himself back into a chair, groaning. His day sure was going nicely.   
  


TO BE CONTINUED 

A/n: I know, not a great place to leave off, but I'll have another chapter up real soon. If you don't like it, feel free to say so; just don't say you hated it and not say why! Give me a reason, and I'll try to make it better. Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 4! I hope I'm going fast enough for you guys…I want to thank TsukiKou again for posting (if you like Gundam Wing, read her stories. Gundam on the Roof is especially hilarious.) and most of all, everybody who read and reviewed! Gwen, Starlight Hope, Rose Tangle, Bebe, Mike, Kathy, Min, ~*~Hermione~*~, Midnight of Shadows, BballStardust41, Su, Carrie, Ron's Babe, lalagirl, and Ayleeandra – plus all of you who I mentioned at the beginning of chapter three! Rose Tangle – you've won the award for longest review I think I've ever seen, come on up and claim your trophy. :-) I do know some of the things in my story couldn't (or wouldn't) actually happen in the wizarding world, even when the gang's on holiday (like magic in the home over summer break or a game of Quidditch in the Weasley's orchard – for fear of being noticed by the Muggles. I've read the books about a zillion times. J) But it is fanfiction, and I thought they story was more interesting with those things in there. You're very observant, though, bravo! Thanks again to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine. But it's not. That's why I write the fanfiction!

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

PART 6

Ginny threw herself onto her bed, shaking with sobs. Her brain tried to remind her that she knew this was a possibility from the beginning, and she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, and that Hermione was a wonderful person and she should be happy for her and for Harry…Ginny let out a muffled scream into her pillow. WHY had she even set the enchantment on Harry in the first place? She had been happier not knowing, and hoping. Now that she knew it was hopeless, she was miserable. 

Ginny rolled over, hugging her pillow close to her heart. "It wasn't enough for me to suspect," she muttered darkly. "You had to know, didn't you, Gin? Stupid girl. You should have known already – Harry's not for you." She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from leaking out under them. Still shaking slightly from her outburst, Ginny sat up. _This isn't the way to go about this_, she thought. _Just because Harry can't ever love me as his girlfriend doesn't mean we can't be friends!_ _Part of the reason I love_ – _have to stop thinking like that!_ – _why I like him so much is because of his kindness, gentleness, friendliness…good looks…_Ginny grinned in spite of herself. She could still be Harry's friend…and he probably thought she was mad at him. Ginny sighed and fell back onto her bedspread, clutching her pillow. Oh, why had she ever done anything so stupid…a hot sensation behind her eyes threatened to send the tears brimming again. Ginny shook her head furiously, getting up and going to the mirror. Taking a tentative glance at her reflection, Ginny saw a pair of overly-bright brown eyes staring back at her (probably from the tears, Ginny thought), framed by a frizzy halo of red-orange hair. Her rumpled clothes and bare feet completed the ragamuffin portrait.

Ginny sighed heavily. Running a comb through her hair, she gave her mirror a few quick practice smiles. Finding her bottom lip to be a bit too quivery, Ginny turned her head to finish brushing. After she finished she parted her hair in the middle and swept it up on the sides into tiny clips. Ginny grinned more whole-heartedly at her reflection. She had spent all the last year growing her hair out and loved being able to do different experiments on it.

Slipping into a pair of flip-flops, Ginny bounced out of her room and down the stairs, hoping her face wasn't too blotchy and gave away her earlier downpour of tears. Sailing into the kitchen, Ginny found a sinkful of dirty dishes from the rest of the family's breakfast. Ginny groaned and started to tiptoe away – if she was caught in here she'd be recruited to dish-washing, it never failed. All the Weasley children had caught on quickly that if they were found in the kitchen during or around mealtime, they would be forced to do chores. Ginny was almost to the door when she heard her mother call out from the dining room "GINNY! Is that you, dear? Do be an angel and wash up those plates for me, hmm?" Ginny gnashed her teeth together quietly and called back "Sure, Mum, okay." Griping under her breath, Ginny snatched a dishtowel and began furiously scrubbing a pot. 

Her day sure was going nicely.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_ Four days later…_

"Ginny! Hurry UP, we've got to GO, I told Angelina and the rest of the girls we were meeting them in the Alley at 12:00 exactly, and I'm not going to have enough time to buy my books and meet them if you don't MOVE!" Fred complained, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched Ginny struggle to lift all of her bags.

"We'll never make it if you don't MOVE!" Harry mimicked, sticking his head in Ginny's doorway. "Honestly Fred, you just don't get it. I thought you were the more intelligent twin. If you really wanted her to move, you'd offer to carry something for her."

Fred leapt at the suggestion. Grabbing two of Ginny's bags and hoisting one to each shoulder, he sprinted out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "NOW we can leave! Come on!"

Ginny stared after him. Harry laughed. "Look…" he said, gesturing towards her lone bag, "now you've only got one bag. And all your stuff will still get safely to Diagon Alley. Who needs manual labor when there's a willing slave nearby?" Ginny grinned back at him. "Good point," she agreed. "Though if Fred spots Angelina, the bags might stop their journey wherever he drops them."

"If he does, I'll pick them up," Harry said, grinning. "Come on."

Ginny followed Harry down the stairs, clutching her last bag. She and Harry had gotten back to the right footing the last day or so – Harry had stayed away for a while after Ginny's snub on the front porch. Ginny could hardly blame him – though she still felt a sharp pang of longing for something more when he smiled at her now. Those smiles wouldn't ever show more than friendship. She just had to accept it.

Ginny took a pinch of the Floo powder from the flowerpot and stepped into the fire, calling "Diagon Alley!" out as she began to twirl. Once she fell out into the back of the tiny bookshop, she quickly dusted off her top and jeans and went to talk to her mother.

"Mum, I'm going to get my stuff. I need a bigger cauldron this year, by the way – can I have some money to pay for it?"

Molly sighed. Opening the clasp on her purse, she extracted some money and poured the coins into Ginny's waiting hands. "Here you go – meet us at Gringotts around noon and we'll get some lunch."

Ginny let herself out of the shop and strolled out into the street, looking around happily. Usually Mum made her stick tight to her side, this was the first year Ginny really had any freedom – she couldn't wait to find her two best friends and catch up on the summer's events.

Ginny bought her new books, robes, potion ingredients all within an hour – lines weren't usually too bad until after lunch. She also bought a nice dress robe – deep, midnight blue in color. It had gold edging, too, added on for 12 Sickles. After seeing Ron's dress robes from last year, Ginny didn't feel badly at all about splurging on this – and besides, she'd gotten it secondhand, it had only been worn once and was on sale for three-quarters of the original price. Ginny felt she'd gotten a good deal. After her escapades in the robe shop, Ginny meandered over to Florence's for a chance to sit down. In an hour she'd have to meet Mum – she still hadn't seen her friends anywhere. "Where ARE they?" she muttered. "They said they were coming today…"

This self-asked query was answered immediately. A clear, light voice called to Ginny from across the tiny patio of customers – "Ginny! Over here! I've been waiting for you, where have you been?"

Ginny whirled. Through a gap in some standing witches, she could see a medium-height, dark-haired girl waving at her and grinning. Ginny ran to her friend and gave her a hug, dropping her bags at their feet. 

"Oh, Rave, you'll never believe everything that's happened to me!" She stood back and surveyed her friend, taking her by the shoulders. "You don't look any different," she laughed. "Still beautiful, showing me and Gwen up."

Raven tossed her black hair (which was incidentally part of the reason for her unusual name). Her mysterious, dark eyes danced, and she said deviously, "Of course – what do you think I've been doing all summer? Playing house to an international celebrity, like you? Oh, no, I stay original – I've been plotting ways to make myself even more charming." She laughed. "But enough about me – my summer was doldrums. I'm sure you had a much more interesting time, what with Harry being around and all. So – spill! What's the scoop?"

Ginny sat down at the small table next to them. Raven followed suit. "I don't think I should start until Gwen gets here," she explained, "it could take awhile to repeat everything exactly with every detail, the way you insist we tell stories." She smiled. Raven smiled back.

"True, but Gwen's not coming to Diagon Alley – she's feeling a bit off-color, her mother said. I met her in Flourish and Blotts – she was getting Gwen's school stuff. So you can go ahead and talk, because there's no WAY I'm waiting 'til we're back at Hogwarts to hear this."

Ginny smiled inwardly. She loved Raven like a sister, but she could be a bit crazy at times. This was part of the reason they'd become friends in the first place – Raven was the complete opposite of Ginny, at least in personality. Raven tended to be the daring, outspoken, charmer of their group – always up for the excitement. And when there wasn't any excitement around…well, she created her own. Oddly enough, she never seemed to get caught – and was a favorite among the professors, not unlike Ginny herself. Raven was a fabulous student, or could be – she just didn't really take school too seriously most of the time. It was more like a hobby for her. Ginny had no doubts that Raven was extremely smart, and talented, but getting her to do homework seemed to be an un-winnable task most times. 

The thing Raven was least interested in was her looks – most definitely her striking feature. Dark, shiny hair, and dark eyes to match made Raven one of the prettiest girls Ginny knew – Gwen was the other one. Raven could run a brush through her hair once in the morning and it would look perfect – something Ginny had never been able to manage. Today, her hair was pulled back into a barette with sparkling stones set in it – Ginny had seen her wear it before.

Getting back into her narrative, Ginny told Raven everything that had happened up until after the Quidditch match (Raven had been alternately thrilled and in shock when Ginny told her about Harry's hug and advice before the match, which were the highlights of her story). She still felt a sharp pang when she retold the story, thinking sadly about how Harry could never be hers. She would just have to rejoice in her memories. Ginny was about to go into running into him before bed when she happened to glance down at her watch. It read 12:30. An alarm bell went off in Ginny's brain.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, munching on a mini-Chocolate Frog from the bowl on the table.

"It's 12:30," Ginny said, her voice laced with despair. "I told Mum I'd meet her at twelve…oh, no, she'll be so mad…"

Raven stood up. "Well, let's go!" she said, flashing Ginny a smile and picking up her own bag. "C'mon, if we run we can get there in five minutes."

"But – we're late –"

"So let's not be MORE late!" Raven cried, shoving Ginny's bag into her arms and pulling her along. "Let's move!"

'All – all right," Ginny said nervously. "There's so many people, though – if we run we might hit someone!"

"So – we'll apologize!" Raven said brightly. "Now come ON!"

They raced across the patio and out into the street. "Where did you say we were going again?" Raven yelled as they tore down past Eeylop's.

"Gringotts," Ginny called back, racing to keep up.

"Oh – we're going the wrong way. About face!" Raven skidded to a stop and took off in the opposite direction. Ginny swung around and chased after her, laughing hysterically. "Rave, wait, hang on…" A group of old wizards looked scandalized as they flew by.

"Sorry!" Raven shouted as they knocked down a 2nd or 3rd year who was standing in the middle of the road, gawking at them. Raven had knocked his porcelain owl cage out of his hands. It was now lying in shards on the road. The boy looked down, his lower lip beginning to tremble. "Oooh, we'll pay for that," Ginny added apologetically as she, too, raced by him. "Find us later – I'm Ginny Weasley!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"I most certainly will!" The boy bellowed furiously. "I'm William Thomas Bradford the Third, and I'm going to make you pay for that! My father…" his voice faded. Ginny winced at the thought of how much money the cage had cost and prayed the boy wasn't going to Hogwarts where he could easily find her. She was ready to throttle Raven.

"Isn't this fun?" Raven called back, laughing. "Almost there…"

A snowy white building was visible around the corner.

"Thank God," Ginny muttered. "How much more havoc can we cause, I wonder?"

Raven skidded to a stop and bounded up the marble stairs. Ginny tailed her. Slowing down to a gallop, she knocked right into Raven, who had knocked right into – Harry.

PART 7

"Well, I don't know WHAT got into you, but you're grounded until you board that Hogwarts Express, young lady – or should I say child? Because that's what you acted like." Molly glared down at Ginny's sulking face.

"But Mum – "

'Don't you Mum me, girl, you know perfectly well you should have been back in front of Gringotts at noon. Here I was, thinking you could handle a little freedom – "

"I CAN," Ginny wailed despondently. "Honestly, Mom, Raven and I – "

"And I almost forgot – about this 'Raven,'" Molly said. "Who is she, anyway? I didn't realize she was such a troublemaker when you spoke of her. If that's the kind of person she is, I don't want you around her."

"Mum," Ginny cried in outrage. "You can't pick my friends…" she trailed off. _This _was nice. If she told her mother Raven was a bad influence, she'd be in trouble too if she was caught around her. But if she said _she_ started the running rampage, she'd be grounded. _Well, better to be miserable for two days than nine months,_ Ginny thought despondently. She resigned quietly, saying, "It was my fault. Ground me if you want."

"I most certainly WILL," Molly bristled. "Until the Express, my dear, you are not to leave the building – understood?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Molly left. Raven poked her head into the room. "Well, what's the verdict?" she asked, coming in and perching on the bed.

"Two days confinement."

"Thanks for covering for me," Raven said gratefully. 

"If I hadn't, Mum wouldn't let me talk to you at school anymore," Ginny explained. "So of course I gave up and named the culprit – me."

Raven smiled sympathetically. "Well, it's only two days," she said philosophically. "We can dive into our new books, play Exploding Snap, try on each other's dress robes, fix each other's hair…"

"You're not confined!" Ginny said dully. "You can go wherever you want."

"And who do you want me to go with – Harry?" Raven asked skeptically. "Though I'm sure it would be a _dream_, I'm the one who got you into this. I'll be your warden." She flopped back onto the bed. "What are friends for?"

"Keeping you out of trouble?" Ginny teased.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm not a very good friend," Raven giggled. "In fact, I'm a horrible one."

"Well, I'm obviously a great one, because you're free as a bird – like always, Rave. How do you manage to stay out of trouble?" Ginny asked.

"I have great friends who cover for me," Raven explained. "Oh, I know what we can do – finish your story."

"Yeah!" Ginny said, jumping up from her chair and flopping down next to Raven. "Okay, where was I?…"

TO BE CONTINUED (DON'T WORRY!)

Not exactly a cliffhanger, this time. More will be up very soon, for those of you who are interested in seeing what happens next!


	5. Part 5

A/N: Well, here's part five, up for your reading pleasure

A/N: Well, here's part five, up for your reading pleasure. I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying my story, it's fun to write when you know people are interested in what's happening. :-) Thanks again to all who reviewed: spy_angel, Timena, df, moonshadow, Becky, Bobfish0325, Leslie Weasley, Holly, Meffles, harry and ginny 4ever, plus everyone who I thanked at the beginning of parts three and four. Some of you have left more than one review, double thanks to you guys! If it annoys anybody that I list and thank all the people who wrote a review for me, I'm sorry. But it's not a huge, time-consuming thing to list them, and I'm really grateful that they took the time to say anything. Plus they cheer me up. :-) 

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, except for Raven and Gwen – they're figments of my imagination. Oh, and Robby's mine, too. But he doesn't have a big part. Wait – there's William Bradford the Third, too…how could I forget him? Anyone else you see that you don't recognize, it's possible that I made them up and forgot. Pay no attention, cause they aren't important anyways. :-)

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Part 5

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called over the din of the rumbling engines.

The train began to move. Harry called out his last goodbyes. "See you, Charlie! And Bill! Great game, guys – you too, Percy!" They all waved from the slowly shrinking platform. Harry turned around in his chair and sat down. Sighing, he pulled out his new Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and opened it to page one. He figured he'd catch up on the studying he should have been doing at the Weasley's and Diagon Alley – except he'd been daydreaming about one red-haired, brown-eyed girl.

Harry shook his attention back to his book – only to be immediately interrupted by none other than Ginny and her friend, the one with the bird name – Raven. 

"These seats taken?" Ginny asked shyly, gesturing to two empty ones. 

"Nope," Harry shrugged. "Have a seat. Hermione and Ron should be back shortly – Hermione went to see Lavender and Parvati and Ron was looking for Seamus."

"Okay," Ginny said. 

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Raven added. "Some little second year is driving Ginny insane already and we've only been on the train – what – five minutes?" Harry laughed. "What going on?" he asked.

"You know how Ginny was confined to her room for running in Diagon Alley and being late to meet Mrs. Weasley?" Raven asked. Harry nodded. "Well, we accidentally knocked this little kid down and broke his owl cage – real fancy, porcelain or something – and he's following Gin around, asking for money to reimburse him in this real loud squeaky voice, saying "My father wouldn't stand for this! He's William Thomas Bradford the Second, and I'm William Thomas Bradford the Third, and Bradford's never get taken advantage of! You give me my money!" We dove in here and slammed the door so he wouldn't follow us anymore." Raven finished. Ginny was blushing deeply. Harry wondered why, then wondered if Ginny couldn't pay the kid back and was embarrassed. He knew from past experience that the Weasley's didn't have much money.

"Do you need me to lend you some money to pay the kid back?" Harry asked easily. He tried to make it sound as if he was just offering casually, not trying to give her his money. Ginny made a sound in her throat and Raven jumped in, "Don't bother, Harry, I already offered and she said that she'd pay him back herself – she just couldn't find her money in her trunk right now and would pay him at Hogwarts. I wonder how long he'd pursue her if she didn't pay…? Or even AFTER she paid…?" she trailed off wickedly. Ginny screeched, "Raven, he's a what, second year?" Raven laughed, as did Harry.

Ginny and Raven sat down next to each other and started a game of Exploding Snap. The two heads bent over the game contrasted sharply – one red-orange and one black.

Harry sighed and went back to his textbook – but he couldn't help looking up every now and then to glance at Ginny. She didn't seem to be paying too much attention to him – she and Raven were having a quiet discussion about the upcoming Sorting, in which Raven said she had a younger sibling. 

The door to the compartment opened and Hermione came in. Already in her school robes, she took a seat next to Harry (Ginny involuntarily flinched) and picked up his Advanced Transfiguration book to leaf through it. "Hi," she said, looking up at Raven and Ginny. "You're Raven, right?"

"That's me," Raven replied, smiling. "Aren't you Her – Her-my-nee or something? Your name's even worse than mine – not that I don't like it, I do," she explained quickly.

"It's okay – and it's Her-my-oh-knee, if you don't mind," Hermione laughed. Ron walked in and sat by Ginny. 

"Seamus didn't have my blasted Herbology textbook either," he said furiously. "When I find out who took it I'm going to – "

"Erm – that would be me," Ginny said apologetically. "I kind of borrowed it to look over – Professor Sprout said they were offering some advanced classes for fourth years and asked if I'd like to take Advanced Herbology." She finished up and looked around. Ron's mouth was hanging open. 

"And – you didn't mention this because…?" he asked her, shutting his mouth.

"Well I told Mum – and here's your book," she said, tossing it at him. He caught it and put it into his trunk. "I decided to go for it – your book was very interesting."

"Anything else you have of mine you'd like to bring up now?" Ron asked mulishly. "And exactly when do you have time to take advanced classes, hmm? What with your regular ones and everything - "

"Well – I take them in place of regular, Ron," Ginny said, surprised. 

"Oh? I wouldn't think the teachers would have enough free time," Hermione commented. 

"They don't – we have classes with the fifth years," Raven stated. "You're going to be seeing a lot of us!"

There was silence. Hermione cleared her throat. "Exactly how many advanced classes are you taking, Ginny?" she asked carefully.

"Well – Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions," Ginny said. "Raven's got the same – except she's not doing Potions. And Gwen has Arithmancy, Transfiguration, DADA, and Divination – she's really smart."

More silence. "I can't believe you're going to be in class with me," Ron finally said. "Wow."

"I can't believe this option wasn't open for the fifth years!" Hermione exploded. "I want to take advanced classes – surely I'm qualified enough!"

"Yes," Raven said, "but they've paired us off. You can only take advanced in fourth and sixth years – first through third is too basic, seventh is the last year, and fifth – well, I don't know why for fifth, but you can't. They've paired the fourth years with fifth year classes and sixth years with seventh year classes. D'you see?"

"Yes," Hermione replied grudgingly. "I still want to take advanced classes, though."

"I'm sure you will – next year," Raven said soothingly.

Ron stood up. "I'm going to look for Neville – I kind of yelled at him when he said he didn't have my book. I'll be back."

The trip continued with the group making small talk and playing a game or two of Exploding Snap. They were in the middle of a third game – about an hour and a half into their trip – when the door flew open and a stunningly pretty girl walked in. She was rather tall and very slender, with white-blond hair and pale blue eyes. To Harry's immense surprise, Ginny and Raven jumped up and hugged her, squealing.

"Gwen! Where have you been?" Ginny shrieked. "We've been waiting for you – sit down, sit!"

The girl gracefully sat down next to Hermione and began talking to Ginny and Raven. Harry was feeling rather numb. _This _was Gwen? He tuned into the conversation.

"I've been sick, you know, I had the flu something terrible – did you see mum in the Alley? She was getting my stuff – I told her to tell you I was sorry I didn't meet you. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, we saw your mom," Raven said impatiently. "So what's been going on?"

Gwen twirled a piece of blond hair around her finger. "Well…" she said, grinning and revealing teeth covered by braces, "I would have thought Ginny's summer would be far more interesting than mine…"

"Gwen!" Ginny cried, glancing involuntarily at Harry from the corner of her eye and turning pink.

Raven looked around at the whole car listening intently to their conversation. "Let's go down to…um…Robby's car for a while," she said quickly. "C'mon, Gin, Gwen – see you guys later." They three of them waved and left. Harry sat back and opened his book again. 

"Thought you were going to talk for a while," Hermione commented.

"Nothing here interesting anymore," Harry said carelessly. He stopped. Caught! "I mean…"

"Now that Ginny's gone?" Hermione asked shrewdly, her eyes glinting. She had that look that she often wore when she was about to piece together a puzzling potion or incantation. Harry knew Hermione knew something was up. It was useless to argue. She would figure out by the end of the day, anyway. He could count on Ron to be a bit thicker, Ginny being his little sister, but Hermione was a totally different story.

"Yes," Harry said bluntly. "Because Ginny's gone." Defensively, he asked, "Are you happy now?"

Hermione sat back in her chair quickly, taken aback at his fast confession. "I didn't expect you to give so quickly," she stammered. "Well, this changes things…so you do like her?"

"Am I that obvious?" Harry howled. "First Ron, now you…"

Hermione laughed. "No, you're not…at least, not to most people you wouldn't be. But Ron and I have known you for a while. We're close. It's pretty obvious to me that something's up."

Harry sighed and threw his book at his trunk. It landed neatly on top of his Quidditch robes. "What do you suggest I do about it, Hermione?" he asked. "You're a girl. Is it really obvious when someone likes you?"

"Well, I can't exactly…" Hermione sputtered. "I mean, there might be someone, but…" She changed her mind about whatever she was going to say and instead said, "The only person who ever really liked me was Viktor, and…well, you know how surprised I was about THAT."

"I think that was an exception," Harry laughed. "How's ole Vicky, anyway?"

"Don't call him that," Hermione said, annoyed. "He's perfectly fine, as far as I know. My parents didn't want me going to Bulgaria without them, so I didn't go – but we've exchanged letters. He said – " she blushed " – he said he missed me." She was really red now.

"Ah." Harry was silent. "Do you miss him back, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"What – what do you mean?" Hermione seemed a bit panicked.

"What I mean is…well, you said it yourself. We're close. And unless my eyes are totally deceiving me, there seems to be someone a little bit closer than Bulgaria that has feelings for you."

Hermione jumped up, her eyes shining. She rushed over to Harry and leaned in close.

"I – do you mean who I think you mean?"

"All I want to know is this, Hermione – do you miss Viktor in the way he misses you?"

"N – no," Hermione admitted. "I've been kind of…"

"Thinking about someone else." Harry finished the sentence for her. "Thought so. Well…I think that someone is thinking about you, too. More than he wants to admit."

Hermione sighed happily. "Really?" she asked.

"Really."

Hermione went back to her seat. "So…about the Ginny thing," she said. "Here's what I think you should do."

"I'm listening," Harry said cautiously.

'You know, this advanced classes thing was really a blessing in disguise," Hermione went on thoughtfully. "You'll be able to spend more time with Ginny. But what you should do first…is talk to Raven."

'What?" Harry said quickly. "Raven? She's the last one I want to know! She'd go right to Ginny!"

"No, no, no – she wouldn't. Trust me. And if you don't, then you can just talk to Raven a little about who she thinks Ginny likes, what Ginny likes, what she enjoys…and work from there."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm taking your word on this one."

Hermione nodded back at him. What was the statement showing so clearly in her eyes? "Good," he heard her saying. "You won't be sorry…in the end." She flashed him a quick smile and said, "I think I'm going to go find Ron. He should have been back long ago. See you at the feast if not before – " She left.

Harry sat back. He had gotten zero studying done. Opening the book again, he sighed and wished for a red-headed distraction to breeze through the door, giving a smile just for him.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny…wake up…you're going to be late for your first class if you don't come on!" Raven hissed in Ginny's ear.

Ginny sighed, half-asleep and half awake. She rolled over and attempted to hit Raven with her extra pillow, groggily answering "It's not time yet, is it?"

"Oh yes it is," Raven singsonged, bouncing up and down and making the bedsprings groan and creak. "We have half an hour. If you hadn't stayed up so late after the feast you would be refreshed and ready to start the morning!"

"You're not exactly one to talk, Ms. 'Early to bed and early to rise, makes a girl healthy, wealthy, and boring,'" Gwen said calmly from the other side of the room. She ran her brush through her hair once more and then swept it all back into a bun.

"Very funny. Ha ha," Raven laughed sarcastically. "Just because I like to stay up late doesn't mean I don't value a good night's rest every once in a while!"

"Mmmhmm," Gwen mumbled, her mouth full of bobby pins that she was periodically sticking into her spiral-shaped bun. "Wave, c'mewe and hewp me."

Raven sighed and got up off of Ginny's bed. Ginny got out and rummaged through her trunk to find a black robe.

"So Ginny, what's first this morning?" Gwen asked as Raven removed the bobby pins from her sagging bun and reshaped it.

"Er…looks like Herbology," Ginny said, tugging on a sock and checking her schedule.

"What fun," Raven said, deftly sticking bobby pins into Gwen's hair. A bun formed before Ginny's eyes. Raven stuck a last pin and cried, "Finito! A work of art."

"Thanks," Gwen said. She surveyed herself in the mirror. "I'll never understand what you do to get it this way." Her hair shone like spun gold, twisting into a smooth spiral bun in the back. 

"It looks great," Ginny said admiringly. 

"Thank you ever so much," Raven said, bowing extravagantly. 

"Do Ginny," Gwen commanded, slinging her book bag onto her shoulder, "and then let's go down to breakfast."

Ginny took a seat at the vanity and studied her schedule as Raven brushed her hair. "We have Potions with the Slytherins?"

"Correction," Raven pointed out, "_you_ have Potions with the Slytherins. We have that class with Hufflepuffs."

"Lucky," Ginny cried. "I wish one of you were there to go through the torture with me, at least."

Raven pulled Ginny's hair back into a half ponytail and brushed the rest straight down her back. It curled up as if it had a life of its own into soft tendrils that spun downwards. "Harry will be there."

"Too true," Gwen said, watching Raven work. "And just think…" she swept her arm up in a gallant gesture, "he'll be your knight in shining armor in case Snape should ever choose to pick on you…" Ginny rolled her eyes and pitched a hairbrush at Gwen. "Stop it," she said, "you don't know that."

"No, but we suspect," Raven said, digging through her trunk and coming up with a handful of hair ribbons. "Blue or lavender?"

"Blue," Ginny decided. Raven wrapped the ribbon around the half-ponytail and stepped back to inspect. "Looks great," she said. "I'm a genius."

"Not to brag or anything, right?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Right," Raven agreed. Ginny laughed. "We're going to miss breakfast. Come on."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

From breakfast that morning until dinner about three weeks later, not much interesting occurred, unless you counted William Thomas Bradford the Third managing to corner Ginny an astonishing five times demanding his money. She miraculously had managed to avoid him so far, but feared she would have to give him the money soon – the money she had been hoping to spend on Christmas presents for her family. 

Ginny gradually got used to her new advanced schedule, as did Raven and Gwen. The fifth years were extremely friendly and helpful, too – though Hermione was the ideal person to ask questions, she was like the Gryffindor resident textbook, it wasn't surprising to see 6th years asking her the occasional question – everyone was willing to give advice and offer aid. Harry especially seemed to be happy to help Ginny with any questions she had – therefore Ginny made it a point to have at least one question a night. Her brain reminded her that it was useless to try, considering Harry was in love with Hermione…but she couldn't help it. Our story picks up on one such evening.

"But what I still don't get," Ginny said, leafing through her Potions book, "is how you can add the wombat nails and it doesn't turn blue. Everything I add those to, it seems to turn shocking, bright blue."

"Normally it does," Harry agreed, "but if you look right here - " he leaned down over her shoulder and pointed – "you'll see that the ground beetle wings cancel and completely overpower. See?"

Ginny nodded absentmindedly, concentrating more on Harry's head being practically nestled into the groove in her shoulder. She picked up a quill and wrote down Harry's answer on her parchment. "I guess I get it," she said. "If I have any more questions I won't bother you…sorry I'm so troublesome, it's just that Professor Snape makes me feel so inferior anyway that I don't like to ask him questions."

Harry nodded, saying, "I feel the same way sometimes. But I hate it that he treats you like that. You don't deserve it."

"Who does?" Ginny said softly, snapping her book closed and sliding it into her book bag.

"Malfoy," Harry said bluntly. "But he'll never get it."

"No," Ginny agreed. They were silent. "So…how do you like your advanced classes so far?" Harry asked, seemingly desperate for conversation. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Ginny.

"Oh, they're fascinating," Ginny said fervently. "I can't believe I would have had to wait a whole year to learn some of these things! I almost wish I'd taken more…but I figured I'd save something for next year."

Harry laughed. "There's enough to worry about for me, I'll tell you that," he said. "Transfiguration is difficult for me, always has been, really. Raven is really coming along – her cross-species process is better than mine. My guinea pig still has wings from being a bat. It's really interesting watching a guinea pig attempt flight." 

Ginny giggled, and then said, "Can you keep it that way? It would almost be better. Guinea pigs are such boring pets. Gwen used to have one and she turned it orange to try to liven it up but then she lost it in her pumpkin patch and never got it back. Backfired on her, really."

Harry smiled. "Gwen…she's different, isn't she?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes. She is. I don't know what it is, really…how could you tell?"

"She's in Divination with me," Harry replied, tilting his chair back onto two legs and looking at Ginny. "She really seems to…I don't know…see things. Clearly. You know?" He caught the look on Ginny's face and said quickly, "Oh, I don't mean she's another Trelawney. She doesn't even like her – rolls those blue eyes around every time Professor gets started on those wonderful Seeing abilities of hers. But I think Gwen really is a Seer or something."

"I didn't know that," Ginny said softly. "All I knew was that she always seemed to read my mind. I thought she was just really perceptive…but Seeing makes such sense for her." Ginny was nodding. She loved Raven, but Gwen picked up on things that most people wouldn't even think about – it made her good at solving problems in Arithmancy, but it made her an even better friend. For as long as Ginny could remember, Gwen could always tell when she was having problems or when something wasn't right, no matter what it was. Ginny recalled one summer when Gwen had joined her at the Burrow right at the start of break. Mum had left Ginny, Gwen, and the twins at home while she went shopping in town – they had been playing in the garden, but Gwen hadn't really been into it. She kept looking back at the house, once or twice suggesting they should go inside. She said she smelled smoke, which didn't make any sense because Molly hadn't left anything on in the kitchen. Ginny had finally gone with her, peeved that her friend didn't want to play what she had wanted to play – but in the kitchen they had found the stove on fire, flames licking the ceiling, and a family of garden gnomes asleep on the hearth. They had started the blaze (who knew how?) because they were angry with the Weasleys for tossing their young son over the fence. Gwen had also been on Ginny like a hound during first year, when she had been controlling the Basilisk. Once or twice she had suggested Ginny throw her diary away, and she had always been after her about how she was feeling. It had made Ginny very nervous.

"I can't see her wearing the gauzy dresses and oversized specs, though," Harry grinned, bringing Ginny back into the conversation.

Ginny laughed for a minute at that mental picture. "It would be fun if she dressed up like that for the ball, don't you think?"

Harry stared. "Ball?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," Ginny said, blushing. "Remember? Dumbledore mentioned it at the start of term… this year, since we had such a success with the Yule Ball - " both she and Harry rolled their eyes; neither of them had had a wonderful time 

" – we're going to have another one. Doesn't it sound grand?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Hoping Neville will ask you again?" Harry asked casually.

Ginny stopped. She looked at Harry. Did he think she couldn't do any better than Neville? Of all the nerve…"Not particularly," she forced out. "Neville is nice, but I'd rather go with someone else this time around." 

"I didn't mean to offend you," Harry said uncertainly.

"I know," Ginny said calmly. "I'm feeling tired, Harry – think I'll go up to bed. Goodnight."

"'Night, Gin," Harry replied. He got up and pulled her chair out for her. Ginny tried hard not to let her heart melt at the gesture. She couldn't stop a small smile as she bolted for the stairs. She was so weak. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, well, well. You knew a hopeless romantic like me would throw a dance in there, didn't you? Plus I already made Ginny buy dress robes. :-) Please read and review, loyal fans! Next part will be up soon.


	6. Part 6

A/N: Ariel here

A/N: Ariel here. Many thanks to TsukiKou, of course, and also my newest reviewers – Sakura (times 4), MoNmOn, and carly, and those of you who left more than one review or who I've already thanked. Your support is so great! 

Disclaimer: Oh, don't I wish it were mine.

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Chapter 6

As the days progressed the students talked of not much else than the upcoming ball. Harry felt those old moths start winging their way around his stomach again – though he didn't have to open dancing this year, he would look foolish if he didn't have a date. Parvati was completely out, he doubted she would even say yes if he asked, which he wouldn't. Cho was probably out, too – he found that this year he hadn't spent nearly as much time dwelling on her. Ever since the Cedric incident, Cho had been polite but distant to Harry – he had a feeling that anything connected with the Triwizard Cup was still painful. It probably wouldn't be best to ask her. To his immense surprise, the complete opposite happened one morning after Care of Magical Creatures.

Walking from the lesson with Ron and Hermione (who were bickering as usual), he saw Cho flagging him down from the castle stairs. 

"Be back in a minute," he informed a preoccupied Ron, and went to speak with Cho.

"Hi, Harry," she said, smiling. 

"Hello," Harry said cautiously. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," Cho said, her eyes misting over. "Thank you for asking." She cleared her throat.

"I . . . um . . . miss Cedric, too," Harry said, gazing down at the stone steps.

"Yes." Cho nodded. "He liked you." She sighed, and cleared her throat again. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was . . . well, I remembered last year, when I turned you down for the Yule . . . I felt bad then. I actually still feel bad now. That's why I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the ball with me this time around." Cho grinned. "I owe you."

Harry's mind halfway shut down in shock. The other half was busy sorting through feelings – and to his surprise there weren't nearly as many happy ones as he'd thought. Sure, Cho was nice, but he didn't think she really did like him – she just had a conscience. And he had been thinking about asking someone else, anyway – but she would certainly get a date, and he didn't want to turn Cho down, she was being kind. He realized Cho was still standing there and quickly said, "That would be fine."

Cho grinned again. "Great!" she said. "Well . . . see you around, then."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Cho walked off, smiling a little to herself. Harry ran to catch up with Hermione and Ron. He didn't notice the lone, dark-haired figure slip off from behind a stone pillar that had been only inches from he and Cho.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"He's going with WHO?!"

"Cho," Raven stated matter-of-factly. "I saw him."

Ginny felt all the solid matter in her legs slowly turn to jelly. "And I thought I actually had a chance," she said softly. "I should have known. Harry Potter doesn't give a hoot about me."

"I think you're wrong," said Gwen softly, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I think he really likes you. And besides – it's nice being his friend, right?"

"No," Ginny said sullenly. "It's – wonderful." She smiled half-heartedly. "Why try to interfere with fates, hmm?" she asked, turning to look back at the castle.

"Well…" Raven hesitated. "He didn't actually…"

"Actually what?" Ginny cried, whipping around. I knew it, she thought, I knew it. He didn't ask her. But then why…?

"He didn't exactly ask her. She kind of…asked him."

"Totally against the rules," Gwen stated. "Off boundaries. Guy asks girl."

"Remember last year? Triwizard champion?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, anyways, I don't think he looked too happy. If you ask me, his thoughts were on someone a little more…oh, I don't know…red-headed?" Raven whispered smugly.

"Shut your mouth," Ginny said, blushing. "You know I'd never – oh, well, I guess it'll still be fun. You know? That is, if I get a date."

"Don't worry about that!" Raven exclaimed. "Gin, you're like what, the most popular 4th year at Hogwarts?"

Ginny snorted. "I'm so sure," she said. "Little tongue-tied Ginny who never talks and turns to butter around Harry Potter and - "

"Has a sweet personality, kind disposition, and not to mention is really pretty?" Gwen finished skeptically. "I'm sure you'll get more than one invite this year, Ginny."

And to Ginny's surprise, Gwen was right.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Oi! Ginny!" Ron called out as she was walking past he and Harry in the Great Hall at lunch, her books carefully hiding her face, "sit with us for a second."

"Oh, all right, Ron, but I'm busy," she answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear after setting her books down with a resounding thump.

"Exactly how many people have asked you to the dance? I reckoned on four, but Harry thinks five or maybe six. There's a chocolate frog riding on this, so be honest!" Ron finished, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny stuttered, "I don't keep count of offers! How vain do you think I am?"

"Oh, Ron, she just doesn't want to tell you that you lost the bet. I knew she'd been asked at least six times – who wouldn't want to go with her? I know even William Thomas Bradford the Third asked her, and he can't even go!" Harry said. "She's smart, sweet" – Harry blushed a tiny bit – "and pretty, too."

"Why didn't you go with her, then?" Ron asked, laughing. "Oh, I forgot – the wonderful Miss Cho stole your heart, right?"

"Not exactly," Harry mumbled. He was getting redder by the minute. "Ron, when you find out that you lost, come on up to the common room and give me my frog. I've got some homework." He stood up quickly and practically ran from the hall. However, Ginny wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Harry – wait," she called. She jumped up and followed him out, running up the stairs to catch him.

"Did you want something, Ginny?" Harry asked, stopping on the stairs.

"Yes, I did," Ginny said. Her face was flushed, her chin up. "Did you mean those things you said at the table?"

"What – about being smart?" Harry asked much too casually. Ginny saw through him easily.

"Yes," she said. "And sweet."

"Sure," he said, shrugging. "I think you're both of those, Ginny. You're my friend."

Ginny paused. Harry thought of her as a friend? She'd never realized that. But she needed to know more. She took a step closer to Harry, who was now looking crossed between puzzled and panicked.

"What about – pretty?" she asked quietly, willing him to look into her eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He didn't look. He couldn't. He'd given himself away, stupid prat – she knew. Harry tried, so hard, to look into those brown eyes and speak the truth – but it was so hard. Telling Ginny the truth had always been easy.

He looked up calmly. "Ginny, I think that you are beautiful." He said it. He'd said it! What would she do?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny stared. Her brain seemed to be working…fuzzily, but working. He thought she was beautiful. She quickly filed this quote into her 'remember forever' category of her brain…then turned back to the matter at hand. Beautiful! Finally, she thought of something to say.

"If you think I'm all that," Ginny said softly, taking yet another step so that she was dangerously close to him, "why didn't the one person that I wanted to go to the dance with ask me?" She brushed past him and ran up the steps, her hair barrette falling askew and clattering on the marble stairs. Harry picked it up slowly, staring at it. Then he strode back to the Great Hall, a purpose in his step. A conversation was long overdue…between him and Raven.

TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON

A/N: This chapter was short, but contains some very important words between Ginny and Harry. I have the next part written but I wanted to post it as a different chapter because this seemed like it needed to be by itself. Please review. :-)


	7. Part 7

A/N: Chapter 7 is here

A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Thanks to all who reviewed and especially thanks to TsukiKou. 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with J.K. Rowling's toys, in the words of another author here at ff.n that I can't remember right now. It's not mine.

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Chapter 7

"You want my help in getting you hooked up with Ginny?" Raven whispered loudly over the top of her Transfiguration textbook, her eyes shining with happiness. "Harry, you wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for you to ask me this - "

"Shut _up_ a minute and _listen_," Harry forced carefully out of the corner of his mouth. "I don't want to get hooked up, exactly – I just want…"

"Okay, I understand, you don't want to admit it. Denial is always one of the beginning steps in a long-lasting relationship," grinned Raven. "Of course I'll help. This will involve a lot of underhanded scheming, you know…can't let Ginny suspect anything…dear, dear…"

"Very funny," Harry whispered back fiercely. "Try to be a bit less conspicuous, will you?" he added. "People are staring at us." Raven and Harry didn't usually partner up in Transfiguration, and their hidden whispering was bringing out whispers around the rest of the class. Raven rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer to Harry's, simultaneously shoving all of her materials closer to his. Leaning over and whispering wickedly in his ear, she said, "Let them think what they want, the chowderheads. We've got bigger fish to fry."

Harry blushed, wondering how someone as low-key and sweet as Ginny could have someone like Raven for a friend. But then, Ginny was naturally friendly…he blinked his eyes, hard, and turned back to Raven.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you," he said slowly. "But I don't know where to go next. Cho's invited me to the ball, and I can't turn her away now, I already accepted. But after I saw Gin on the stairs…I'd rather go with her. Anytime."

Raven smiled knowingly. "Ask her to dance and she'd come running," she said, stroking her already-completed guinea pig. It nestled down lower into her lap. This lesson had been the last day for cross-species, and most people were already done with their project – Harry had successfully managed to get rid of the wings on his guinea pig last lesson and was taking this period to speak with Raven. 

"All I think you have to do is ask her to dance or something!" Raven said. "She'll say yes, I know she will…"

"But after that?" Harry asked her bluntly. "What do I do? Kiss her? Would that get my intentions across?"

"Yes," Raven giggled, "I believe it would." Harry sighed. 

"All I want," he said, "is a nice, comfortable relationship. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yep," Raven said, leafing through her textbook. "No relationship is simple."

"You know, you are absolutely no help?" Harry said pointedly. It was Raven's turn to sigh.

"Fine," she said, turning to face him. "You want my advice? I think you should kiss her. That would get the point across to dear Cho as well. And Justin," she added as an afterthought. There was a borderline evil thought forming in her mind. She grinned.

"Won't she wonder why I even accepted to go to the ball in the first place with her if I'm going around kissing Ginny?" Harry wondered, missing her Justin comment.

"Probably," Raven replied. "Why are you? Going to the ball with her, I mean?"

"Oh…she asked," Harry said. "No real reason." He sighed again, thinking himself a fool for not asking Ginny in the first place.

Raven laughed. "I _think_ that's the same reason Gin's going with Justin," she said. "Think."

Harry stared, just hearing the Justin idea. "Justin? As in Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"The one and only," Raven said, examining her fingernails. "He's really quite a catch – pretty handsome, though a bit of a prat. Smart of Ginny to accept his invitation – a step up from Neville, don't you agree?" She stole a sideways glance at him. He looked, to her satisfaction, torn between panicked and disgusted – a bit like he'd swallowed a nasty-tasting potion that he had no idea what it contained.

"Justin?" he asked again. "You're sure?"

"Positive," she said happily. "She was just sighing about it to me earlier today."

"What do you mean?" Harry forced. This certainly was a new emotion – jealousy! He'd never even thought that Ginny could fall for someone else, though of course he knew others liked her. Even Dean Thomas thought she'd grown up to be 'adorable' – but still, she could never like any of them back! Except him, of course…

"Oh, going on about 'sweet Justin' and 'dear Justin' and the like, nearly making Gwen and me sick," Raven stated matter-of-factly. In fact, this was not totally a lie – Ginny had been speaking sarcastically, and Raven and Gwen were about to be sick from giggles.

Harry clutched the table, making his knuckles turn an interesting shade of whitish-purple. "Do you really think she likes Justin?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Raven said carelessly. "Anyway, if she doesn't, there are certainly plenty of other guys that give her the time of day, more than you used to do - " The bell rang. Raven scooped up her books, shouted "See you at dinner!" and raced out the door. Harry placed his head in his hands.

Ron walked over, Hermione at his side. Ron looked unusually embarrassed, and Hermione looked unusually thrilled. Harry glanced at her through the gaps in his fingers and asked, "What, get a hundred and twenty on your guinea pig?"

"Oh no," Hermione said, a bit pink, "haven't even finished yet." Harry slowly looked up. He could forget even his girl troubles in the face of Hermione Granger skiving off an assignment. "You what…?" he asked quizzically.

"That's not the reason we came over," Ron said. "Are you feeling all right? You look seriously depressed."

"Oh, I'm fine," Harry sighed, picking up his books and slinging them over his shoulder. "Just aggervated. You know that Raven couldn't tell me anything about Ginny, I think she was being difficult on purpose – " he stopped at a look from Hermione which clearly said 'say nothing to Ron!'

Ron, however, hadn't noticed Harry's blunder. He was too intent on staring at Hermione. Harry grinned, and walked from the room, nearly tripping when Ginny Weasley sailed headlong into him on the steps.

"Ouuuch – oooh, sorry, Harry," she said, picking herself up from the floor. 

"Here, let me help you," Harry smiled down at her, stretching out a hand to help her up. Ginny grabbed it and pulled herself right. "Oh, my books," she said softly, "they're all over…" She fell to her knees again and started to gather the scattered textbooks. Harry bent over to help her, picking up her Advanced Herbology book to hand over. As their hands touched, Harry suddenly didn't know what came over him. He was going to kiss her. She looked so perfect…her hair was pulled back into French-braided pigtails, and that light dusting of freckles on her otherwise perfect complexion was so completely sweet. He leaned in…she leaned in…and took the book.

"Thanks," she grinned, and bounded back up the stairs, shouting over her shoulder, "see you guys at dinner!"

"Harry, you sure are acting weird lately," Ron mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes, shaking at his near brush with disaster. What if he had actually kissed her? It certainly wouldn't have gone over well with Ron. Hermione, struggling to hold back laughter, said, "Come on, we've got Care of Magical Creatures next…"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny awoke on the morning of the dance with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not her very favorite way to start the morning, considering whenever it happened, her day went terribly wrong…but no. She shook the hair out of her eyes and said sleepily, "Today is going to be great."

"I'll say," a voice echoed from the next bed. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Lucky," came a third voice. "Just because you've got a steady boyfriend - "

"Robby's not my steady boyfriend!" Gwen cried, outraged. She sat up in bed, simultaneously with Raven, who was the owner of the third voice. "We're just very close."

"Close enough to be snogging last night on the couch…" Raven said with a hint of smugness.

"Oooh, you…" Gwen said, blushing deeply. "You were spying!"

"I only wanted to know if you were as serious as Robby said you were," Raven said, hopping out of bed and crossing to her trunk. "He said he was going to kiss you at the dance, but I had a bet with Ginny that he wouldn't wait that long - "

"Ginny!" Gwen howled. "You didn't!"

Ginny laughed and threw back her covers, clambering out of her four-poster. "Actually, I did," she said. "And Raven won, I really would have thought Robby was more of a gentleman than that…" Gwen flushed again. "Robby's the perfect gentleman!" she yelled.

"All right, all right," Raven said. "We believe you. We love Robby! Don't we, Gin?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, digging through her trunk for clothes. "Love him to pieces."

Gwen sighed dramatically and fell back onto the bed. "I can't believe that I'm the only one here going with someone from our year," she said. "Raven, I thought you wouldn't turn down Jamie O'Neal…"

"Well, Seamus had already asked," Raven said, brushing her hair from the vanity seat. "And I think Jamie's a prig anyways. Too stuffy."

"Picky picky," Ginny said softly, tying her sneaker.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be one to talk, Ginny!" Raven said, grinning hugely. "Justin's quite a catch, as I told Harry only last week…"

"You what?" Ginny gasped.

"Oh, Harry and I had a little chat in Transfiguration," Raven whispered wickedly. "I told him all about your great friend Mr. Finch-Fletchey. He looked, to say the least, not pleased."

"You didn't, Rave!" Ginny screamed. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, oh, no…"

"Relax," Raven said, stretching her legs from her chair. She shrugged. "I only put him on his guard. I didn't tell him you were engaged or anything."

"You don't get it," Ginny said sadly. "Harry and I just aren't meant to be! I know because…" she faded off, looking at Gwen and Raven. 

"Why?" Gwen said, slipping off her bed and coming to sit at the foot of Ginny's.

"I did something so terrible," Ginny whispered. 

Gwen looked around at Raven. Raven stared back. Gwen covered one of Ginny's hands with her own. "Gin, you can tell us," she said.

"I…I put a spell on Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"You…w-what?" Raven stammered.

"A spell. On Harry. By me." Ginny choked out.

There was a long pause. Each girl was thinking about what to say. Finally, Gwen asked, "What kind of spell, need I even ask?"

"Love."

"Exactly how did you pull it off?" Raven asked carefully.

"It was simple," Ginny said. "An incantation. Touch the one you love, say the words, and that night when they go to sleep, they dream of their own true love. I ran into him in the hallway before bed. Accidentally-on-purpose."

"Didn't he notice?" Gwen wondered.

"No," Ginny sighed. Horrible as it was, it was better to get it off her chest. "Boys are morons. He thought, I suppose, that I was apologizing for running into him."

"Understandable," Gwen said, nodding. "But what if they have more than one dream?"

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said, clarifying. "The true love will be wearing a gold ring – and I asked him about the dream in the morning, and he told me he dreamed about Hermione. And Ron." Two great tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh," Raven said quietly, "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"It's all right," Ginny said. "I guess I'm fine being friends. But it would have been nice…" she gave a watery smile.

Gwen, however, was busy thinking. "Wait, Ginny," she said. "I have a few questions. First of all – does it show the person's one true love for forever, or their true love at that point in time?"

Ginny stopped. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know. I can find out, though…" She ran to her trunk and pulled out an old, dusty volume from its depths. The title read "Dreams and Visions – Inducing, Expelling, and Interpreting." She flipped to chapter 8, section 5 (Dream Inducing – Love), and traced her finger along the page until she came to number 4.

"Here it is," she called out. "The Lover's Ring Dream." She read out the instructions:

Touch your love* and repeat the incantation:

Love, tonight, dream of me,

I hope that I your love might be,

No matter who, place on their hand

A tiny, golden, shining band.

"If the instructions are followed completely and correctly, the subject should dream of their current love. A sparkling golden ring should be placed on their ring finger. In rare cases, a person may see more than one true love, such as the true love of a very close friend or family member. This person will also have a ring, but it will either be a different color or have a different shine.

"If the person casting the spell wishes to have the same dream as their love, so to avoid arousing suspicion when questioning them about it, you should concoct a potion containing the following and drink it one and three fourths hours before…wombat nails, dirt from a freshly dug grave, dragon dung, one hair from the true love's head…" Ginny faded off, "oh, I didn't do that, so let's just skip down to the bottom." She traced her finger down a few paragraphs and read:

"* - Wand is not needed for this spell." 

Ginny slammed the book shut and her friends caught a glimpse of her radiant face. "Oh, Gwen, you were right!" she cried. "It's only his current love! There's still hope for me!" She laughed happily.

"You never know, Ginny," Raven said, "maybe his true love has changed between the time you cast the spell and now." Raven thought about her conversation with Harry, whom she knew wanted to get hooked up with Ginny. For some reason, she chose not to tell – she left it up to Harry to spill his own feelings. It wasn't her place, and Harry had told her in confidence. Ginny nodded slightly to Raven's comment.

"Maybe," she agreed. In any case, Ginny looked much happier than she had – well, all year. Her friends were amazed they hadn't noticed how quiet she was all year. It was as if a new person was smiling out of the mask that was Ginny's face.

"Well," Gwen said, "I think it was perfectly courageous of you to bewitch him in the first place, Ginny."

"Yes, I know," Ginny grinned. "But I couldn't stand it anymore! Always wondering…" Raven had picked up her book and was leafing through it, frowning.

"Gin, where did you GET this book? There's some spells in here that are kind of, well…"

"Illegal?" Ginny smiled. 

"Yes. That's the word I was looking for," Raven said flatly.

"Yes, well, it's been on my bookshelf at home for as long as I can remember. Seems to me I remember mum giving it to me when I was about two – saying that someday, when I'd met some boys other than the ones who live above and below me, I might want to know what they were thinking. I don't reckon she ever read the whole thing – she'd be scandalized at some of the things in there, wouldn't ever let me lay a hand on it." Ginny smiled again. "You can look through it if you want – thinking of trying something out on Seamus?" Raven blushed, a rarity for her.

"For your information, I know Seamus likes me without having to poison him - "

"I didn't poison him!" Ginny cried in outrage.

"Whatever," Raven said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I think Seamus likes me and I think Robby likes Gwen and I think Harry likes you because he told me so." Forgetting about her earlier promise to keep quiet, Raven told Ginny a hint of Harry's and hers earlier conversation. Ginny crashed back onto her bed, hugging a pillow to her. "Oh, Rave, you really mean it?" she cried estatically.

"Yep," Raven said, grinning back at her. "So now you'd better start thinking up some charming, witty things to say so he won't find out what you're really like before he changes his mind." Ginny threw her pillow at Raven. Gwen laughed and said, "Let's go down to breakfast, guys. Harry might be there." That was all it took for Ginny to race out of the dorm, Raven making cat-calls and Gwen giggling hysterically. As they heard Ginny's loud thumping footfalls fade away, they heard the sound of another pair of feet racing after her, their owner calling in an all-too-familiar high-pitched voice: "Ginny! Ginny, gimme my money! I want my Galleons right now, you can't get away from me again, Ginny, I'll have you…"   
  


TO BE CONTINUED

I don't think there's much more, a few more parts and we'll be done. Dance is next, don't touch that dial! You'll regret it! Please review – and has anyone else seen the Harry Potter trailers? I just got back from the movies and I saw the second one and loved it. You can see them both at HarryPotter.com. Tell me what you thought if you've seen them!


	8. Part 8

A/N: **trumpet fanfare** CHAPTER EIGHT

A/N: **trumpet fanfare** CHAPTER EIGHT! I'm very sorry this is taking so long, posting through another person can get very confusing. Thanks to TsukiKou for putting up with me. As an author I can get very temperamental. A word to the wary: this chapter contains brief, weird bouts of insanity (but I'm not giving anything away!). You might think those scenes are stupid, or pointless, or you might just think they're funny. Any way, I don't care – just enjoy it. And mush abounds in certain paragraphs, too.

Readers who reviewed: my gratitude knows no bounds. Lilyangel666, Crystal Joy, Willa Clove, starfishy, Serena-chan, Virginia, Golden Snidget, Victory on Wings, Winky, Eva E. Baker, ria – plus, of course, all of you who I've listed before in any chapter 1-7. A note to Lina – if you review again (which I hope you will), I _think _– I'll have to check – that in Chamber of Secrets, when Harry's going up the stairs to Ron's room after first arriving at the Burrow, it says something like 'a pair of bright brown eyes gazed at him through a doorway'…I'll let you know at the beginning of Chapter 9. MoNmOn – I saw A.I. Artificial Intelligence after the Harry Potter preview, which was very good, if not a tiny bit too long (A.I., not the preview for Harry!). You can see both previews at Harrypotter.com, but you have to load Flash or QuickTime or RealPlayer to see them.

Enough jabbering, Ariel. 

Disclaimer: Maybe if you let me borrow a sizeable amount of cash from you, I could buy the rights to Harry Potter and not have to put this little comment on my story. But as of right now, I don't own it, and I don't claim to. That done with, moving on…

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Chapter 8

Harry paced nervously around the dorm as he watched Ron pulling his new dress robes (navy blue, with silver fastenings – Fred and George had stayed true to their word) over his red head. He'd already dressed, he was wearing his same bottle green dress robes from last year, and his thoughts were more on Ginny than on Cho, his date for the event. It didn't matter how he looked. His paces quickened with impatience. How was he going to pull this off? He couldn't kiss her. Couldn't. Ever.

Ron's head protruded from the neck hole in the robes. His hair stuck up wildly from static, making him look as though he'd been recently electrocuted. He shot a concerned glance at Harry. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," Harry said involuntarily. "I mean yes!" he added hastily. "Yes."

"Okay," Ron said, one eyebrow raised so high it was in danger of disappearing under his hair. "I believe you…"

"Oh, fine," Harry said. "I don't care. Let's just get ready so we can go."

"You're really enthusiastic, Harry," called Seamus. "I, for one, am really looking forward to this dance…Raven's as far from a troll as you can get, eh, boys?" He looked at Harry and Ron, knowing about their argument with Hermione from last year about how it was better to not go at all then to go with someone ugly. He had been in the common room when it happened.

"Shut your face, you," Ron said good-naturedly. "I'm not going with a troll either, you know." He was going with Hermione, to whom he had (FINALLY) confessed his feelings about a week earlier (in Transfiguration class, which accounted for Hermione's unfinished guinea pig). His confession ended in tears from Hermione, followed by a kiss on the cheek from her and much blushing from both. After this came an awkward invitation to the dance, which Hermione accepted gracefully. Harry was glad to see them together, along with the rest of the population of Gryffindor Tower and pretty much the entire school. Fred and George had been particularly delighted, convinced it was their prodding that had brought the two together. In fact it wasn't so much their prodding as their younger sister's – she had been the primary influence in getting Ron to admit his feelings to Hermione by letting him know that she, Ginny, personally thought Hermione felt the same way. Harry knew that, in reality, Ginny had been under instruction from Hermione to tell Ron this in no uncertain terms. It made him smile to see how underhanded his friends thought they were being, when in all actuality everyone knew what was going on – then it struck him that possibly he too looked that way. Did everyone know what his whispered conversation with Raven had been about? Did everyone see the look in his eyes when he glanced at Ginny? He sincerely hoped not. He tuned back into the conversation, which was at the point of suggesting it was time to descend from their room and find their dates in the common room. Harry had to venture out into the Great Hall to find his date, but he did want to see Ginny before he left. All the rest of the boys in his dorm were going with Gryffindors, with the exception of Neville, who was going with Hannah Abbot. Dean was going with Beth Hurst, a sixth year; Seamus with Raven; and of course, Ron with Hermione. 

The boys headed down the staircase, looking similar to the way they had looked before the Yule Ball – uncomfortable. They entered the common room to a burst of color. Ron found Hermione easily, she'd already told them she had new deep red dress robes, but he couldn't help goggling for a second at his good fortune – Hermione really did look pretty. The red brought out some of the cinnamon flecks in her brown eyes, and her hair, once again smoothed and back in a shining knot. Harry told her that she looked beautiful, not as stinting in his compliments as he had been with Parvati last year – the simple fact that he liked Hermione helped enormously. She blushed, but looked pleased all the same, thanked Harry, and then Ron whisked her off to the Hall. Harry sat around, waiting to see Ginny so that he could go. A sudden quiet fell on the common room as a vision of loveliness exploded into the room from the direction of the fourth year dorms. 

First Gwen came down the stairs, looking serenely beautiful as she walked towards Robby MacIntosh, her date. She was wearing a sky-blue set of robes and had her hair loosed from its usual bun, displaying the golden waves that fell all the way down her back in all their abundance. Robby looked stunned, then awed as Gwen took his arm gently and led him towards the portrait hole.

Raven was next, in robes of deep purple with gold and emerald-green trim, along with matching bracelets and necklace. To complete the princess picture, she had a gold tiara with tiny sparkling emeralds inset in it. Her hair, too, was loose from its usual ponytail and falling down her back, its lustrous sheen irresistible. Seamus wore a look of shock identical to Robby's as Raven grinned timidly in greeting. Harry smiled, but just then Ginny came down, and all thoughts of Raven and Seamus and Gwen and Hermione and Ron and all the rest of them faded – for there was the most beautiful girl he thought he'd ever seen.

True, her hair wasn't as shiny as Raven's or Gwen's. True, she had a dusting of freckles across her nose that Raven and Gwen's complexions were devoid of. She didn't move as gracefully as Gwen nor as confidently as Raven. But she was perfect in Harry's eyes.

Ginny had on her midnight-blue robes with the gold edging and matching gold bangles and medium-sized gold hoop earrings. She also had a thin gold necklace on which a charm, a tiny gold lily, hung. Her hair was pulled back on the sides into two pearl-studded matching barrettes, cascading over her shoulders and down her back in a blaze of red-orange beauty. Harry could do nothing but stare. And here he was, going to the ball with Cho! How could he have been so blind before? 

Ginny walked – floated would be a better word, Harry thought dazedly – over to greet Harry shyly. "Hi," she said, looking at the floor.

"Hi," Harry replied. Ginny faltered, then rushed into an explanation for her appearance.

"Oh, Harry, do I look all right? The barrettes are Raven's, she said they looked better in my red hair, and I just didn't know, but wore them anyway, and my robes – well, they're secondhand, like Ron's, but I don't think they look too shabby – oh, Harry, be honest. Do you think I'll do?"

Harry was struck dumb. Did he think she would DO? Of course she would do – she was easily the most beautiful girl on the planet. How could she honestly think that she didn't look all right? Was she perhaps fishing for compliments? He studied her face carefully. No, her eyes had a look of complete innocence and just a touch of nervousness mixed with fright. Her own brown eyes searched his pleadingly for an answer. Harry recalled from some still-working portion of his brain that Ginny had always thought she was plain, no matter what her friends told her. She still thought herself plain, even dressed in these shimmering robes with her hair perfectly styled. Harry realized that he was making Ginny more uncomfortable by the second and quickly formed a flattering reply in his mind.

"Gin, you look…" He stalled for effect. "Lovely."

Ginny's face broke out into a thrilled smile. She quickly cast her eyes down, grinning widely.

Harry continued. "Your hair is perfect, Raven's right, and your robes – nobody will know they're secondhand. Justin's a lucky guy." Ginny's smile shrank a bit at his last comment, but her eyes were still smiling. Harry offered to take her down through the portrait hole to the Hall, an offer Ginny accepted hesitantly – "What will other people say?" – but Harry shrugged, not really caring what people said. He got talked about enough as it was, he was used to it.

Harry jumped down from the portrait hole and offered Ginny his hand, which she took, leaping down lightly. She smiled again and let go of his hand, Harry realizing that he had been holding it still, even after she jumped. Ginny gave him a wave and walked over to Justin, who slipped his hand into hers. Harry's jaw tightened, but Justin only squeezed her hand by way of greeting and then let go. Harry watched his lips form the words "You look great," while Ginny smiled back and thanked him. Harry sighed as he saw Cho waving at him from behind Justin. He walked over. 

Cho had on soft gold robes, her black hair pulled back into a gold clip. Harry told her she looked very nice, and Cho blushed prettily, casting her eyes down (Harry could see her eyelids had been done in gold makeup) and saying demurely, "Thank you very much, Harry." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes – Cho was acting very much like he'd seen Parvati and Lavender act around other boys, and it always gave him the strong desire to gag. This was no different.

"You're welcome," Harry said flatly. Cho's smile flickered for a second. "Come on, let's go in." Cho's smile came back full blast as she hung on Harry's arm and they went into the hall, Harry scanning the crowd for Ginny and wishing fervently, yet again, that he had been able to pluck up the courage to ask her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The night went on, and Ginny was enjoying herself immensely. Justin was the perfect date: always considerate, asking her if she wanted to talk to her friends or have a sip of punch or to sit down. Ginny assured him she was fine and they continued dancing. A slow song came on and Ginny sighed as she laid her head on Justin's shoulder, partially because it seemed the right thing to do and partially to avoid looking into his deep, pool-blue eyes. 

Oh, why couldn't she like Justin? 

Before she had only known him as a fifth year who was rather good-looking, and always polite, but still seemed rather…well, Hufflepuff. Getting to know him tonight had been wonderful, she had discovered lots of things they had in common. Justin was just right – not too bashful, like Neville, but not loud and chattering, like Jamie O'Neal, Raven's turned-down date, could sometimes be. He made pleasant conversation and was interesting, at least to her, having come from a Muggle family. They also shared the bond of being involved in the Chamber of Secrets affair back in Ginny's first year – Justin and Ginny both were careful to tiptoe around that issue, as it still vaguely upset her, but they did talk about being Petrified and the Basilisk a bit. 

He was a good student and in one advanced class with Ginny, and this had been where he'd asked her to accompany him to the dance. He had been very nice about it, no sniggering or shyness, but just a polite, straight invitation. Ginny had accepted immediately, liking Justin tremendously more than anyone else who had asked her made it very easy. She was actually looking forward to the dance even though she wasn't going with Harry. 

Justin had been very pleased with Ginny's answer: She had grinned widely and said, looking up at him, "Sure, that would be great!" She had meant it only as a caring friend, but Justin didn't know that. Ginny had quickly clarified, saying, "So yes, I'll go. But – am I your – you know – date?"

Justin had colored briefly before saying, smiling quickly, "Only if you want to be." The perfect opportunity. 

"Friends…for now," Ginny offered, holding out her hand. Justin had just grinned wider and taken her hand, shaking it firmly and echoing "Friends." Ginny had liked his handshake. It was honest, but strong.

Justin was a very handsome boy, too, as Raven was quick to point out. Large, pool-blue eyes looked out from under curly blondish-colored hair. When he smiled (which he did often), Ginny liked his smile – it was sincere, unlike Draco Malfoy's, pinched and forced, or Lavender Brown's, syrupy and sugary without a hint of honesty.

Yes, Justin was everything Ginny wanted, and then some – kind, smart, considerate, interesting, and (less importantly, but a 'nice bonus,' as Raven put it) good-looking. Then why couldn't she like him? Why?

Ginny shifted her head to gaze up into Justin's face. She was a little bit unnerved to see him gazing down at her, too. She quickly smiled and said, "How long have you been staring at me, Mr. Finch-Fletchley?"

"Oh, since about September third, this year," Justin replied. Ginny giggled.

"I'm so sure," she said, smiling ruefully. Justin shook his head.

"No, I mean it," he said, his tone serious. "Ginny Weasley, you are one of the nicest, most interesting girls I've met here, you know that?" Ginny felt her cheeks turn pinkish. She wasn't used to being showered with compliments – she'd grown up with six brothers! She fished around for a reply, and came up with "Thank you." She added, deciding to make it a little more personal, "and likewise. I feel like I can be myself with you…almost as if you were my best friend, like Raven or Gwen. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Justin said, "I do…but I get the feeling that you're trying to let me down gently. So you were serious in Herbology when you said you didn't want to be anything more than friends?"

Ginny almost stopped moving, she was so stunned. Was someone actually implying that they would like her – Ginny Weasley – to be their girlfriend? No, it was impossible. She stared up at Justin, whose eyes and statement were serious. _He_ was serious. 

What a scandal! Ginny Weasley, fourth year, going out with Justin Finch-Fletchley, handsome, studious fifth year. Ginny smothered a grin in light of Justin's serious face; she didn't want to offend him. She really did like Justin, but she found herself wishing that his eyes were green and covered by glasses, and his hair untidy and black, just covering a thin scar. It would be mean and unfair to accept Justin's offer of more than friendship. She didn't, above all, want to hurt him.

The song ended, but Justin still held Ginny close. His eyes asked for an answer, and Ginny struggled to find one that was kind. Finally, she said, "Justin, I think you are one of the nicest boys that I've met here, and I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship we have now by rushing things." Oh, if only she could tell him that she was going out with someone else – anyone – so she wouldn't feel so bad. "I'm afraid to hurt you, but I was serious about only being friends. I hope you're not angry." She gazed up at him, putting on her injured puppy face. 

Justin sighed and shook his head. Ginny was the only girl that he'd really liked as more than a friend, but he couldn't be mad at her over her decision. He could never be really mad at her. "I understand," Justin said. "Thanks for being honest, and nice about it." Ginny nodded and smiled. Suddenly, she didn't know what came over her – she felt so evil, she wanted to make up for it. She was going to kiss him! A friendly kiss, on the cheek of course, to show 'no hard feelings.' She got up on tiptoe with her eyes closed, preparing to kiss the first boy she'd ever kissed besides a brother or father, when she felt Justin's hands on her shoulders and his lips on her own cheek. Ginny's systems shut down. A boy other than Harry had kissed her. A boy. Other than Harry. Kissed her. She stood in shock, her arms still around Justin's neck. She stared at him. Justin smiled quickly and said, "I'm going to take a breather – why don't you dance with someone else?" Ginny nodded mutely, still looking at him. She moved her arms down dreamily and Justin sauntered off for a glass of punch. Gwen sauntered casually over, looking around, and then quickly hissing in her ear "Ginny, you're in the middle of the dance floor! Move!" Ginny came to her senses and sat down at a table, touching her cheek lightly. A small smile flitted across her lips. Justin was so nice, and what he had done wasn't anything but a peace offering, not at all improper. He had felt bad, like her, and only beat her to the kiss. She shrugged a little, still wondering how she could have attracted someone like Justin into her circle of friends. She sighed and sank back into the chair, grateful for a chance to sit down and reflect on the situation. So she wasn't going to go out with Justin. Well, that was fine. She did like him, but he wasn't for her. Someone else was. Someone like…like…her brain struggled for the answer she knew was there, most of it still focused on her left cheek. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"This dance taken?" she heard a voice ask. She whipped around to see George standing there, his date, Alecia Spinnet, chatting with Angelina a few tables down.

"No dance is taken when it comes to you, George," she grinned. She stood, brushing out her robes, and George took her left hand in his right and they began to waltz, something their mother had taught them years ago. 

"So," George began presently. "I saw your little confrontation with Mr. Finchley-Fletch." 

"It's Finch-Fletchley, and you know it," Ginny said hotly, "and he's a perfect gentleman," she added quietly.

"I see," George observed shrewdly. "Perfect. Perfect is a word we usually reserve for Harry, am I right?"

Ginny glowered. "Harry's not perfect," she said, "and neither are you or me or Justin or anybody." 

"Touchy, touchy," George remarked, twirling her expertly. "So are you 'going' with him?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "He asked, but I turned him down. You won't tell anyone, will you?" she begged.

"Of course not, why would I need to? Considering the whole Hall already knows," George said with more than a touch of satisfaction. 

"W – what?" Ginny stammered.

"Gin, didn't you notice that the song had ended?" George asked slowly, as though speaking to a small, stupid child.

"Yes…"

"And a fast one came on. And you and Finchy were out in the middle of the dance floor, staring into each other's eyes and moving about two inches per minute - "

"Oh, no!" Ginny mouthed. "Did anyone hear us?"

"I doubt it," George consoled her. "Though I did. I was standing right there, listening to whatever I could hear, which wasn't much, since the volume of your voice was about nonexistent - "

"This isn't time to joke!" Ginny cried, catching the attention of every couple in a three-yard radius. "What I mean is," she said hastily, and more softly, "I don't care about me, but I probably embarrassed Justin to death, and what will people say?"

"Who cares?" George shrugged eloquently. (a/n: did you know it was possible to shrug eloquently? George can.) "What are you afraid they'll say?"

"Anything!" Ginny whispered, as George pulled her in and spun her out. 

"You don't have to worry about anything," George said matter-of-factly. "Harry is going to kiss you before the end of the night, and then nobody will be talking about you." 

"What?" Ginny gasped, her heart beating faster.

"Not to change the subject," George grinned, "but what do you say we show these amateurs a thing or two about swinging?" The song had changed from a slow waltz to a fast swing, something Ginny had loved listening to on the only muggle station on the Wizarding Wireless Network. She and George had worked out a routine, and once they had performed on a countertop in Diagon Alley when she was only five. She grinned in anticipation, forgetting her Harry troubles for the moment, wanting to lose herself in the music.

"I say let's do it," she whispered, grinning. George grinned back at her and they took their starting positions. 

Most kids at Hogwarts had never heard a swing, considering most came from wizarding families who only had Wizarding Wireless Network and never listened to the Muggle station. The students with Muggle parents listened to popular music, so most of them were unfamiliar with it also. The few who had were trying to teach their partners a little bit about it, but Ginny and George, who were in the middle of the dance floor, took everyone's breath away.

They started in full blast, and slowly kids around them jabbed their neighbors and said, laughing, "Look at the Weasley brother and sister!" People backed out of their way, and before long everyone was around them in a huge circle. Even the teachers were watching. 

George's eyes scanned the crowd and he looked down at Ginny. Their faces broke out into the Weasley grin, and they flew into their most complicated swing dance, George lifting Ginny effortlessly and swinging her from side to side and then back to her feet, dancing like they had been practicing for months. Ginny was radiant and George was laughing at her happiness, while the audience around them watched in hushed silence. 

The song's melody rose in a cresendo and Ginny realized this was the finale. It came much too soon for her. George vaulted her into the air to swing her once more and she landed expertly, and they turned to each other and George bowed, Ginny doing a mock curtsey with her robes. The crowd exploded. Kids yelled and cheered and stamped their feet, clapping wildly. Ginny and George turned to the audience and smiled and waved, the crowd enveloping them. Fred fought his way up and said, "I knew I should have been the one to learn swinging with Ginny! Good job, brother, and sister, by the way – that was much better than anything I've seen." Ginny blushed and promised Fred she'd teach him to swing – George offered but Fred politely declined, saying he wasn't the kind of partner he felt right dancing with. George shrugged and was whisked off by Alecia, who was squealing for him to teach her how to dance. Ginny heard his lofty "It takes years, my dear, years to become as advanced as Ginny and myself…though I well remember the day when I, too, was inexperienced and gawky…how well I remember…" He sighed, extravagantly rolling his eyes and winking at Ginny as he walked off. Ginny laughed, feeling her blood stop rushing through her body, and began talking to Hermione, who was thrilled with her dancing. 

"That was great, Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "I read about swing dancing, and it looked so fun, do you know if Ron can do it as well as you? Of course, I'm only a beginner, but maybe I'd catch on fast…" Ginny nodded absentmindedly, for her eyes had just been distracted by a glimpse of a black-haired boy with bright green eyes staring amusedly at her. The band started up again, another slow song, and the boy advanced.

Ginny's heart sped up again. Was what George had said earlier even possibly true? She hoped not, then hoped so. Her insides were raging with confusion as Harry stepped in front of her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in that slow, easy way of his. Ginny smiled faintly, saying "Sure," and placed her arms around his neck. Harry placed his hands on her waist. Ginny had never known her waist had that many nerves, and they all seemed to be going haywire at Harry's touch. She moved one hand from around his neck and pushed her hair back behind her ears, the barrettes now sagging a little from her swing with George. Harry smiled down at her.

"That was some dance," he said. His eyes sparkled. "I never knew you could do that. But then, there's lots of things you can do that I don't know about," he said slowly, his eyebrows furrowing. Harry's eyes searched hers. Ginny looked at him, confused. 

"It sounds familiar," she said, frowning. She tried to remember. 

"You said that at the Burrow, near the beginning of my stay with you guys," Harry said thoughtfully. "I'm beginning to think that you were right."

"Yes, well…" Ginny faded. "You really don't know that much about me, do you, Harry?" She was surprised. She had always felt she knew him so well…but then, his story was in history books. And Ron talked about him nonstop. And Hermione always mentioned him in letters. And…the list went on. But how much did Harry really know about her? 

"You know, I don't," Harry said sadly. "And I wish I did. You're a very interesting person, Ginny." Ginny stared. Hadn't Justin said that same thing to her, just a half-hour before? And Justin liked her…or _did _like her. What did this mean?

"Thank you," she said cautiously. "So are you." Harry laughed. Ginny looked puzzled.

"I don't even know if that's a compliment," Harry explained. "Most of my 'interesting' comes from tragedy and death and suffering…" He looked infinitely regretful. Ginny felt a sharp pain go through her heart.

"Don't feel so responsible," she ordered him. "You have had a bad life, full of suffering and despair and death, but it wasn't your fault. It was You-Know-Who. And I think you've done remarkably well for all your tendency to attract trouble." Harry smiled, gazing down at her.

"Do me a favor, will you?" he asked her.

"Sure," Ginny said distantly. She was thinking about what it would feel like to be kissed by Harry Potter.

"Say Voldemort," he said pointedly. Ginny turned her face back to his.

"Oh, I couldn't," she said, laughing nervously. "I'm so used to - "

"Dumbledore says fear of a name increases fear of a person," Harry pressed. "Makes sense, really. If you're afraid to say a person's name, aren't you afraid of them? Angering them?"

"There's lots of things people are afraid to say," Ginny returned. "Certain people I know never can get around to saying what they really mean…or what they really feel." She was shocked at her boldness, but really, she wasn't lying! Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red, then quickly changed to white, as if all the blood was rushing out of his toes. Ginny resisted the urge to look down at his feet and held back a giggle. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ginny…I guess I deserved that." Ginny looked up, amazed. "I didn't mean…" she started.

"And I know you probably think I'm an idiot for having waited this long," Harry rushed on. "But I really couldn't help it, because I didn't know what to say, and you're Ron's little sister, for crying out loud! How could I admit to him that I liked you?"

Ginny was indignant. "Ron's little sister?" she seethed. "Just like before start of term. I swear, you and Ron just don't realize that I'm growing up and I'm not always going to be Ron's little - " She stopped, the rest of his comment penetrating her brain.

"But that's just the thing," Harry said softly. "I do realize. And I'm sorry I haven't gotten to know you better. And I'm especially sorry that I didn't ask you to this ball, which, in my opinion, is more trouble than it's worth." Ginny stood, her arms still around Harry's neck, both of them still swaying to the song, which seemed to be everlasting. 

"I don't know what to say," Ginny managed. "You were going to ask me to the ball?" 

Harry gave her a wry grin. "I was working up the courage when Cho asked me. She felt bad because she turned me down last year. But right now she's dancing with Terry, so - "

"Who's Terry?"

"Ravenclaw," Harry said impatiently by way of explanation. "Anyway, I accepted her invitation, because I would have felt bad if I'd turned her down when she only offered because she felt bad…"

"Nice little guilt circle you've got going there," Ginny commented.

Harry stared, then smiled. "You're right. I don't even really like her anymore – except as a friend," he corrected himself. Ginny's heart leapt, then fell. She remembered the dream from before term, and wondered why she had even allowed herself to dance with Harry when she knew (or thought she knew) he was in love with Hermione. Tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"I understand," she choked out. "You don't like Cho."

"Exactly." Harry looked relieved. "And what I started out to say was, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression at the beginning of the year, because -"

"Because you're in love with Hermione," Ginny whispered. Harry froze. 

"What?"

The song ended. Ginny tore her arms from about Harry's neck and fled the Hall, clattering down the stone steps to the castle and running, running. She finally stopped beneath an old oak tree somewhere near the lake. The moonlight glinting off the water gave the night a strange, smoky appearance.

A voice cut through the night. "Ginny! Ginny!" it called. Ginny recognized it as Harry's voice. Why had he come after her?

She stood, her arms crossed, waiting for him to catch up with her.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N (I really love these): Please review! If you thought the swing was stupid, so be it. I had fun. Next chapter will be nearing the end…


	9. Part 9

A/N: GUYS, I AM SO SORRY

A/N: GUYS, I AM SO SORRY. I don't know what happened, but somehow, this chapter got lost in the shuffle and I don't think it got sent to TsukiKou and you all read the endings before you read the forest scene and I am so, so sorry. I very possibly ruined the story for you, please forgive me and pretend it never happened? *gives readers most innocent, hopeful smile* Try to read it in the right order, and pretend you never read the endings – I hope I caught this before too many people read it the wrong way – special thanks to maidmarian62 and Xavian for alerting me of this mistake. You guys are great. Again, I am _so sorry._

This chapter is EXTREMELY short, because the only thing after it is the ending, and I wrote more than one. I'm posting them as separate chapters, so you don't get confused. 

Thanks to all who reviewed, and special thanks to TsukiKou.

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Chapter 9

Harry skidded to a halt beneath the old oak, grabbing Ginny's arms and asking her roughly, "Who told you I was in love with Hermione?" Forget beating around the bush, Harry thought grimly. Something's wrong, and she doesn't know how much I care about her. She thinks I like Hermione? Who would tell her that?

Ginny stared up at him, her eyes a little frightened from his grasp on her. He turned her loose and sat down on the grass, Ginny settling herself beside him. "You told me, Harry," she said quietly.

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded. "I never said anything…"

"Oh, yes you did!" Ginny cried, turning to face him. "Back before school started, before we were back here at Hogwarts – oh, Harry, forgive me, I shouldn't've found out…"

Harry sat, waiting. Ginny cleared her throat and continued.

"Harry, I put a spell on you," she explained, looking into his eyes. "I wanted to find out who you loved, so I made you dream it. I thought I knew…before your dream. I thought it was me. But you were sending so many mixed messages (a/n: TITLE! FINALLY! Do you get it?). It was horribly selfish of me and I know it was wrong, but when you told me you loved Hermione I was just so sad…" she turned back to face the lake, silent tears streaming down her freckled cheeks.

Harry processed this information. Spell? A spell…a dream…it was coming back. Ginny had asked him – but no. No! He had lied! Lied about it all! And he had caused her all this pain…oh, what a fool he had been…if he had just confessed his real dream they wouldn't even be having this conversation. Harry said softly, "Gin, are you all right?"

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's okay," she said, flashing him a watery smile, "I like Hermione."

"So do I," Harry agreed. "As a friend."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny felt her heart stop. 

A friend?

No.

He was lying. She peered closely at him – his eyes betrayed his honesty in his statement. He only liked Hermione as a friend. What did that mean? Did he like her as more than a friend?

Harry nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Hey," he said softly, "you confessed, so now let me make a confession." He blew air out from under his upper lip and sighed, saying, "I haven't been honest with you, either." He had forgotten about his earlier romantic feelings in the need to make Ginny feel better. Ginny sat, still looking at him. Harry continued, "When you put the spell on me, it worked, but I guess it didn't work like it was supposed to. Maybe you did something wrong – not that you can't cast a spell or anything, 'cause I know you can, you're in advanced classes," he rushed on. Ginny looked affronted and turned to look out at the lake. 

"Anyway, I did dream about Hermione – but I also dreamed about – about you." Harry paused, waiting to see what effect this would have on Ginny. Oddly enough, she looked much as she had before he had made this statement, but unknown to Harry, Ginny's mind was scrabbling frantically for a foothold, knowing one was just below where she had fallen from – there was an explanation, but what was it? Harry went on.

"The thing is, in my dream, you were wearing this ring – and so was Hermione," he corrected himself, "but yours was bigger. Or shinier, or something – oh, but who cares?" he suddenly cried. "I don't need some dream to tell me what I feel about you! I know how I feel! Ginny - "

But he faded off, shocked at the look on Ginny's face. Her eyes, which had already been wide with curiosity and tears, were now even wider in amazement and awe, shining as brightly as two stars. A little smile was tugging at her lips, threatening to pull them apart in an all-out grin. She whispered, "That's it!" Turning to Harry, she said loudly, "I don't need a dream either. It was stupid of me in the first place, and caused you and me both a lot of extra heartache – well, I don't know about you, but you can't have been that happy with me avoiding you if I'm the one you really care about, right?" Harry nodded unconsciously and suddenly wondered where Ginny had gotten the idea he really cared about her, then recalled vaguely that the spell was about love. "Well I've been miserable," she declared. "Justin's nice…"

"And Cho's nice," Harry offered, feeling he should come to her defense even if she wasn't the one he really liked. Ginny nodded.

"But there's only one person for me, Harry, and it's you!" Ginny had stood up. Her eyes were blazing with some kind of deep self-triumph, and Harry suspected she had been plucking up the courage to say that for a while. The thought suddenly struck him as bizarrely funny – Ginny Weasley, little Ginny, being braver than him by taking the risk to admit her feelings, when he hadn't been about to say anything all year! Ginny, more daring than Harry Potter! He began to laugh, standing up to look at her. Ginny looked quizzically at him, first looking hurt (was he laughing at her?) but then sharing in his humor, whatever it might be about. Her knees buckled with the strength of her mirth and as Harry caught her by the elbows, her laughter suddenly stemmed. He realized that he was holding her awfully close. She was looking up at him expectantly, her eyes shining and holding a look that seemed to say "I'm ready for my kiss now." Harry had stopped laughing too, though he was still smiling, and he bent down to give her a soft kiss before letting her go. 

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: We're nearing the finish line, guys! I wrote two endings - I was only going to post one, but I liked both ideas, so you can only read one or read both and pick your favorite. On to Chapter 10…


	10. Ending #1

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at the top of Chapter 9, so this will count for both: It's Not Mine

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this at the top of Chapter 9, so this will count for both: It's Not Mine. That said, let's continue…

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Chapter 10

They walked back into the castle a few minutes later, Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulder and Ginny looking insanely happy. They agreed to go back, find their original dates, and tell them about the newly-sprung up situation (though both knew that the situation wasn't that new at all). Harry left Ginny after giving her shoulder a squeeze and promising to dance with her one last time before the ball ended (amazingly, it was only 11:30). He found Cho dancing with Terry still, and when he tapped her, she looked torn. "Wait a moment," she told Terry, and walked out of the way of the dancers with Harry over to a table. 

"Sit down," Harry offered politely, pulling out a chair. Cho burst into tears.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ginny completed her third lap of the Hall and felt like screaming from frustration. Where could Justin be? She had looked everywhere – dance floor, refreshments, tables, even outside. He had disappeared. She saw Ron dancing with Hermione a few feet away and quickly ran up to them, imploring, "Have you seen Justin anywhere?"

"Hmmm?" Ron asked vaguely, his eyes on Hermione, whose own were closed and head resting on his shoulder.

Ginny resisted the urge to slap him and said again, "Justin! Do you know where he is?" 

Ron looked down at her, amused. "Best bet would be the hospital wing," he said.

Ginny froze. "WHAT?" she yelled. Raven, who was dancing with Seamus a few feet away, turned to see who had screamed. Seeing Ginny, she whispered to Seamus "Give me a minute, will you?" and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"There's a dear, there's a dear," she said, holding back a smile and leading Ginny over to a side table, grinning innocently with wide eyes at Professor McGonagall as they walked past. Raven sat Ginny down at a table and flew into the other chair, leaning in close and hissing "Where…have…you…BEEN?"

Ginny stuttered for an explanation. "I – we – Harry and I - "

Raven let out a soft scream, and reached for Ginny's hand. "Harry and you what?" she whispered gleefully. Ginny recounted the scene in the forest. Raven was ecstatic. 

"Ginny, that's so wonderful!" she finally squealed as Ginny summed up her story with the kiss. "Congratulations!" Ginny smiled widely. "Thanks," she said gratefully, "it's so nice to finally say it, you know! I like Harry Potter, and the really amazing thing is, he likes me too!" Raven smiled knowingly. 

"Yes, well," she said, her smile faltering, "does Justin know about this, by any chance?" 

"No," Ginny said, Ron's earlier comment coming back to her. "And what exactly did Ron mean by saying Justin was in the HOSPITAL wing? How ridiculous! He's not sick! Why, I was just dancing with him…" Raven nodded grimly.

"No, he's not sick," she agreed. "He's mighty banged up, though." 

Ginny gasped. "He – he got in a fight?" It didn't seem at all like Justin. Raven nodded, then giggled. Ginny cried out angrily, "I don't see what's so funny! Harry and I agreed to come back and find our dates and explain to them that we only wanted to be friends, because - "

"That's why it's so funny," Raven explained, still in a fit of giggles. "He got in the fight over you, Gin!"

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Harry stood, dumbfounded, as Cho sank into the chair he had offered, her head in her hands. She continued to sob as Harry sat down, shaking slighty, into the chair next to her. She didn't seem to notice him at all. _Well, this is nice,_ Harry thought to himself. _I haven't even told her yet and already she's crying. Is a girl's intuition really that perceptive? Have to ask Ginny - no, that would be forward, too personal – _he paused, realizing that Ginny was nearly his girlfriend and he didn't have to worry about things like that anymore. He smiled slightly, thinking of her, and turned back to Cho, whose head was still in her arms. She was positively bawling. Harry glanced around nervously to see if there was a teacher or, better yet, a fifth year girl (preferably a Ravenclaw) around to help him out. He had nearly zero experience with wailing girls, having only been around the same one twice – it had been Hermione both times, once near the Sorcerer's Stone, when she had feared for his death, and again after the first task. Where was Hermione? She could help – he looked around, but didn't see her. Cho's noisy sobs were slowly reducing to sniffles and occasional howls, and Harry consoled her as best he could by patting her back and saying "there, there" quietly. He offered her a clean sleeve to wipe her eyes on, but she declined, using the tablecloth instead – something Harry was fine with, considering he would have no idea how to get her rapidly-running eye makeup out of his robes. Cho finally raised her head and sniffled, saying, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I'm a horrible date, I know it…"

"No, no," Harry lied, crossing his fingers in the pocket of his robe. "You're fine…"

Cho gave him a weak grin. "Thanks for trying," she sighed. 

Harry leaned in, trying to be comforting by telling Cho he knew why she was crying and forgave her. Unfortunately, he didn't have the slightest inkling of what was really going on – people in love never do – and from then on, everything went downhill. 

"I'm sorry I made you feel guilty about taking me to the ball. It wasn't intentional. I know you're crying because you miss Cedric, and I was a total prat for making you come to this ball, because you still have all these memories, like me…" he faded off, a little unnerved by the look on Cho's face. She was staring at him with something like pity mixed with shock, and a dash of annoyance. 

"You…you…Cedric? Why…he doesn't…this has nothing to do with Cedric!" she yelled. Harry had a flash of impending doom. Cho rose out of her chair, her voice shaking.

"I really am sorry I brought you to this dance," she stormed. "I didn't really like you anyway - "

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Well I DIDN'T, and I only asked you because I felt guilty, that much you got right…" she looked at him with narrowed eyes. Harry had a strong urge to start moving his chair away from Cho inch by inch. Cho continued, "The reason I was crying was because you are so sweet, clueless but sweet, and the thing is – Harry, I'm going out with Terry."

Harry felt the floor shift under him. "This isn't about Cedric, then?" he asked quietly.

"Don't bring him into this!" Cho cried, and Harry saw with dismay that angry tears were hovering on the edges of her eyelids. "Terry has been so good about Cedric, he knows, he knows, and he was angry that I asked you to the ball. I felt bad leading you on…"

Harry began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Cho looked utterly miserable, with her gold makeup running down her face and her black mascara smeared and tears in her eyes. "What is so funny?" she demanded. Harry continued to laugh. Finally, he managed to choke out, "Cho, I came over here to break up with you!"

Cho looked surprised (understatement: she looked bowled over). She glanced at Terry, who was talking with friends, and back at Harry, who was wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. She felt an insane urge to giggle, despite her earlier anger. "What?" she asked.

The whole story came out. Cho laughed, Harry laughed, and after a quick talk, they both agreed that they would still be friends – it had all been better that way, anyway. They parted after about fifteen minutes, Harry apologizing for not being able to walk her back to her common room, but Cho insisted it was fine. She gave Harry a hug (which left him with a nice glow) and went back to Terry, dragging Harry by the hand behind her. Terry shook Harry's hand very nicely, for supposedly being outraged at Cho's choice of a date. They talked of Quidditch for a minute or two before Harry left to find Ginny. 

_ One ordeal over with_, he thought fervently. _I hope Gin found Justin and explained things…_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ginny gripped the edge of the table with one hand. The other unconsciously rose to cover her mouth, as she gasped, "He did what?"

Raven nodded serenely, taking a ladylike sip of her butterbeer. "Yes, it seems that Justin is truly a gentleman," she said, lounging back. "It's a long story, but he acted very…chivalrous."

"Chivalrous? _Chivalrous?_ I come back here to find out he's been mauled…"

"Not mauled," Raven protested.

"…and he's lying up there in the hospital wing and you tell me he's been _chivalrous?_ Raven!" Ginny stood up.

"Well, he was," Raven said, shrugging.

"Come on." Ginny took Raven's hand and dragged her off towards the doors.

"Where are we – oh, no. I've got a date! You can't bring me with you! I know where you're going, the hospital wing - "

"Yes, and you're going to explain to me why he's up there," Ginny said through clenched teeth. "This whole thing was my fault and I'm going to fix it."

"The ideal way to fix it would be to go out with Justin, considering he must be head over heels for you," Raven panted as Ginny drug her up the marble staircase.

"Well, I'll nearly fix it," Ginny said confidently. "Now explain to me what happened."

Raven took a deep breath. "For goodness sake, Gin, stop your bullying. I can walk on my own." Ginny turned her loose and faced her, hands on hips.

"Explain. Now."

"Fine, fine. All I know is that Draco Malfoy, who must think he's Supreme Ruler of the Wizarding Fashions, or something, was kind of…" Raven faltered. "Don't get mad…"

"I won't," Ginny promised nervously.

"He was making some…how shall I say…rude, condescending comments about Hannah Abbot's new robes. And Neville was trying to stick up for her, and she was sniveling and Draco was jeering and - "

"Inconsiderate, spoiled…" Ginny started with clenched teeth.

"Anyway, Justin came over – you know Hannah's a Hufflepuff, like him, same year and everything – and he told Malfoy where to go, if you catch my meaning." Raven grinned.

Ginny felt a rush of pride for Justin. "Good for him!" she said warmly.

"Draco didn't like it," said Raven. Her eyes turned sympathetic. "Ginny, please don't be offended at what he said to Justin, all right?" she implored.

"I'll try," Ginny responded.

Raven nodded. "His face turned all red and he sneers, "Don't know what you're talking for, Finch-Fletchley. I saw that darned, mended and patched Muggle-loving freak you came with." 

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She knew she was poor, and of course she knew how her father was slightly more appreciative of Muggles than most, but she had rarely experienced anyone teasing her about it. Ginny looked half-heartedly down at her dress robes. She had thought them so pretty at the start of the ball. Now Draco's stinging words were making her feel self-conscious.

Raven looked alarmed. "Gin, don't you take one word that stinking Malfoy speaks in his entire life to be true. He's a complete jerk! His only friends have the IQ of tree bark, if tree bark is mean, and your family is worth twenty of his, even though it doesn't have as much money." Raven's eyes were smoldering. Ginny smiled at her friend.

"I know he's cruel," she said. "Sometimes it's just hard to think about the good things, when people rub the bad ones in your face…" her eyes threatened to brim up with tears, but she asked Raven, "What happened to Justin?"

"Oh, well, Justin clenched his fists and I really thought he was going to flat-out hit him, but Justin's pretty laid back. He just said 'Ginny's a great girl and I don't give a damn what clothes she wears, as long as the sweet, thoughtful, and kind person underneath stays the same. I'm lucky to know her for _her_, which is more than you can say, Malfoy."

Ginny blushed. Someone – a boy! – had said that about her! "I'm so grateful," she said quietly.

Raven nodded. "Well, Draco hauled off and punched him, and then Justin abandoned all goodly upbringing and knocked him flat. It was kind of weird – they've always been civil before now, if not great friends. Slytherins tend to think Hufflepuffs are a waste of space and breathing air in this castle."

Ginny was appalled. "I still can't believe he fought him for me!" she said.

Raven smiled. "You've got a good friend in Justin," she said. "And also in Neville."

"Oh, no…" Ginny moaned, "don't tell me he fought Draco too!" 

"Oh, yes, of course he did!" Raven laughed. "Hasn't he done it before? When Hannah saw Justin and Draco scuffling she screeched 'Neville! Why won't you fight for me? You don't love me!' and of course he sailed in with both fists flying. But he said afterwards it was really his insulting you that made him decide to fight. He remembered last time, before the Quidditch match." 

Ginny smiled nervously. They were at the sick room now. She knocked and Madame Pomfrey came to the door immediately, scowling at them.

"I'm afraid they can't have visitors," she sniffed.

"Oh, please!" Ginny cried. "I must see him! He took up for me, Madame! I feel so bad."

Madame Pomfrey inspected them imperiously. "Well, I suppose for a minute," she relented. Ginny rushed through the door and was confronted with the most bizarre scene that had met her eyes yet that year.

In one bed was Draco, propped up by a large stack of fluffy feather pillows and nursing a swollen-knuckled, black and blue hand. His left eye was closing and his right foot was propped up on yet another pillow, the ankle twisted at a very unusual angle. Ginny sucked in her breath. Justin had done this to him? Or _Neville_? The thought was painfully comical.

In the next bed was Justin. His nose seemed to have only recently stopped bleeding. He, also, had a black eye blooming spectacularly on the left side of his face.

Neville was last. A purplish bruise was forming on his cheekbone and another under his jaw. His hand and knuckles were bloody.

The whole sight was surreal to Ginny. These boys were hurt! She had hurt them! Not in reality, but that was lost on Ginny's guilty soul. She walked to Justin's bed and sat in the chair beside it, grinning bravely for him. He grinned back and Ginny's heart was wrenched as she saw two crooked teeth in his smile.

"Hi," he said pleasantly.

"Hi yourself," Ginny replied. "Exactly what have you done to yourself?"

"Oh, not much," he lied. "Only a couple scrapes. I'll be back in class tomorrow, what do you bet?" Ginny smiled ruefully.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know." 

"You're hurt."

"Not bad," he protested. 

"Sure."

"So what did you come up here for?" he asked. Ginny was reminded of her original intent in talking with Justin.

"I have to tell you something," she began.

"Okay, shoot." Justin smiled. One tooth wiggled at her. She felt like crying. Justin was the first guy she'd really liked since Harry, and here she was letting him down. She only liked Justin as a friend, but it's painful to hurt friend's feelings, and even more painful when you know how much it will hurt them. 

"I'm…kind of 'going' with Harry Potter," she forced out quickly.

"Going?" Justin inquired.

"Dating," she said.

"Ah."

A silence fell.

"Always hoped you would."

Ginny nearly fell out of her seat in shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked shakily.

"Well," Justin said slowly, "I've liked you for a while, Gin (she grinned at how naturally her nickname, usually only spoken by friends and family, came to him), but before I did and even _when _I did I remember thinking how you guys made sense. With some people, you can just tell, you know? You and Harry just make sense." He smiled. "I was still hoping."

His smile tore at Ginny's heart. "I know," she said. "I really like you, Justin, and I'm so grateful for what you did tonight."

He shook his head, then winced and touched his eye. "Don't think I played the role of the hero," he said. "I had to do it. It was a personal issue." He glared at Draco in the next bed. "Don't feel like you owe me anything, either, hear me, Ginny?"

"Okay," she said sullenly. "I was going to make you something, or cook something for you! I'm a good cook."

"Really?" Justin said. "My favorite food…would have to be pancakes."

Ginny grinned widely. "My specialty," she said.

FIN

Well, that was ending one. Now, if you didn't like that one, or if you just want to read both, we can move on to ending two. It's a little bit different, but nonetheless interesting. :-)


	11. Ending #2

A/N: Ending Two

A/N: Ending Two. It's almost over, guys… 

Disclaimer: It was never mine, it's not mine now, and it probably will never BE mine – but a girl can still write FanFiction, can't she? And hope. I always hope. :-)

Mixed Messages

By Ariel Star

Ending Two

Harry and Ginny walked back to the castle, Harry's arm slung about Ginny's shoulder and Ginny leaning into him contentedly. They walked through the doors to the Great Hall still positioned like this, and were both appalled and terrified to find Ron waiting for them right on the other side.

"So," he said. There was venom in his voice. Harry, for the first time in perhaps his entire life, felt afraid of Ron. He'd never seen his best friend like this. Ginny, on the other hand, had experienced Ron's rage before, and knew it was no picnic. He was, hands down, one of the most temperamental Weasleys. 

"Ron," she began in a calm, soothing, pacifying voice. "Don't start jumping to conclusions - "

"Oh," he said, an odd, suspicious grin on his face, "and what conclusions are you implying I'd jump to?"

Ginny blushed. Harry tightened his arm around her shoulder. "Ron," he said, "Ginny and I have to talk to you…"

Ron looked down at him. "So you've finally decided to let me in on it, have you?" he asked.

Ginny looked confused, but Harry looked nothing short of ashamed. "I'm – sorry," he said shortly. "Sorry. I wasn't honest with you at the beginning of summer. I knew you wouldn't like it if I told you that I liked Ginny, and - "

"Did you honestly think," Ron said slowly, "that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"It was too much to hope," Ginny quipped. Ron gave her a look that clearly stated it was no time for jokes. Ginny fell silent.

"Ron," Harry started again. "I know that you watch out for Ginny, and she's your little sister and everything, for goodness' sake, and I only wanted to -"

" 'S all right," Ron said abruptly. Harry stuttered to a stop.

"What?"

"I guess – I reckon that if Ginny has to grow up sometime, I'd rather have her going 'round with someone I know and trust than someone I don't," Ron said slowly. Ginny looked up, hardly daring to believe her ears. Of course, she and Harry would have spent time together regardless of Ron's opinion of their relationship, but it was so much easier to have his blessing. He was her brother and Harry's best friend, neither positions to be taken lightly.

Harry looked like he'd been severely shaken, spun around a few times, and then pushed. "You – you mean it?" he asked Ron.

"Reckon so," Ron mumbled. Ginny smiled. They were so pathetic.

Hermione sailed over. "So it's all settled?" she asked brightly. "Ginny and Harry are hooked up, and Ron's given the all clear?"

Harry and Ginny looked at her, stunned. "You made him do this?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no," Hermione said quickly. "I only talked some sense into this gangling, stubborn boy." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hermione," Ron said, rubbing his cheek vigorously, "Gerroff." He blushed. Ginny burst into laughter, leaning into Harry for support. Harry looked at Hermione.

"You're a miracle worker," he said gratefully. "Thanks."

"It was nothing," Hermione stated with a sweep of her hand. "Now, what about Justin and Cho?" 

"Oh, I think – I think that's taken care of," Harry said distantly. Ginny looked in the direction in which Harry was so fixedly gazing and saw Justin dancing with Cho, was looked radiantly happy. Justin was gazing into her eyes. 

Ginny felt as though someone had stuck a large, spark-emitting wand into the pit of her stomach. Harry looked remarkably similar. They glanced at each other and Ginny felt her pain lessening. Why shouldn't Justin be dancing with Cho? She had Harry, and that was enough. To be honest with herself, she had liked Justin as a little more than a friend – at first. But now, she only wanted to be friends, because she had Harry, and she did want Justin to be happy. If he could be happy with Cho, then more power to him. Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you believe our dates ditched us for each other?" Harry whispered.

"No," Ginny whispered back. (The reason for the whispering was that Ron and Hermione seemed to be rather preoccupied with each other, and they didn't give the impression that they wanted to be disturbed.) 

"Come on," Ginny whispered. She took Harry's hand and dragged him over towards where Cho and Justin had set up camp. Sidling up behind him, she said loudly, "Hi there, Justin!"

Justin whirled around and saw Ginny. He had the decency to look embarrassed, but at the same time his jaw was set. "Oh, hi, Ginny," he said. "Listen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Ginny said agreeably. They walked off a little ways, and Ginny glanced over her shoulder as she was leaving and saw Harry talking quietly to Cho. Justin faced Ginny, took a deep breath, and a tirade of words began to pour out of his mouth in explanation of what Ginny had just witnessed.

"Whoa," Ginny laughed, holding up a hand, "slow down. I came over her to talk to you, to tell you that I was going out with Harry Potter, now." She blushed a tiny bit. "You're not mad, are you?" she asked. It wouldn't have mattered, but she still wanted him for a friend.

Justin's eyes looked abnormally large. "Mad?" he echoed faintly. "No – no! I'm not mad. In fact…" he blinked, and looked at the floor. "What I started out to tell you was – I only wanted to be friends, too. While you were gone, I danced with Cho a few times, and - " he stopped. He looked unhappy, but excitement shone through his blue eyes. "Well, I like her. As in…" he faded off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ginny said. She was fighting back a laugh.

"Yeah." Justin looked relieved. "So – friends?"

"Friends," Ginny replied, smiling. They walked back over to where Harry and Cho had been standing to find Cho giving Harry a hug, Harry's face on fire but a smile on it as well. She broke away and grinned at Ginny.

"Everything seems to be working out, doesn't it?" She said.

"It sure does," Ginny agreed wholeheartedly, looking at Harry. He slipped an arm around her waist. She leaned into his shoulder.

"You know," Justin chuckled, "Any other time, if some guy had walked out of here with my date, I would have been boiling – but considering I walked out with his…" They all laughed. 

Dumbledore walked slowly up onto the stage and announced the last song of the evening. Ginny smiled at Harry. As she slipped her arms around his neck, she looked around the Hall at all her friends and family.

Hermione and Ron, on her left, gazing into each other's eyes without a word passing between them as they danced;

Cho and Justin, on her right, both smiling contentedly as Cho laid her head on Justin's shoulder, as Ginny had done only earlier that night;

Raven and Seamus, whom she could see over Harry's shoulder, swaying to the music, and Ginny watched as Seamus leaned his head down and gave Raven a soft kiss on the cheek. Raven closed her eyes.

Gwen and Robby, dancing down left of them, talking quietly as they danced;

George and Alicia, laughing as they danced, along with Fred and Angelina, who were right next to them.

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes. Harry spoke softly. "You okay?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "It all worked out, didn't it?" She looked up at him, the smile in her eyes and her heart as well as on her face.

"I'll say," Harry said, leaning down to kiss her.

THE END (OF ENDING 2)

Author's Final Note: Well, are you guys happy, or do you want another ending? I'm open for suggestions! Either way, I have enjoyed writing this story very much, and I have enjoyed your reviews enormously. Thanks for being so nice and I sincerely hope that if I post another story, you will be as supportive as you have been this time around. Thanks again to TsukiKou for posting my story for all of you to read. :-) ~Yours, Ariel Star


End file.
